


Only Girl (In The World)

by Sammysbigadventures



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, National Women's Soccer League, Tags Are Hard, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysbigadventures/pseuds/Sammysbigadventures
Summary: Who doesn't love a good Talex fanfic? At least I hope you're in for a treat but I am not the one to judge.You'll meet Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath in an AU where they are playing soccer together in college being unfamiliar with each other so far, besides some encounters when they were in opposite teams back when they were younger. They heard of each other, yes - but they never would have imagined in what kind of relationship they would end up  after experiencing initial difficulties during their first training session. I mean, who could resist Tobin Heath's charisma? Alex doesn't realize that she's slowly falling for the midfielder when Tobin is already head over heels for the blue eyed forward but doesn't want to risk the new friendship within her team.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Tobin Heath/Allie Long, Tobin Heath/Kelley O'Hara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Introduction

Who doesn't love a good Talex fanfic? At least I hope you're in for a treat but I am not the one to judge.

First of all I want to let you know that I'm not a native speaker so beware of any mistakes and feel free to share them with me. Anyway, I wrote my bachelor thesis in English so I assume it should be alright...

Hope you'll like what I gathered in my mind so far being the foundation of what I am going to write soon.   
Based on the song "Only Girl (in the world)", I'll have 11 chapters to share with you:

Keep thinking of me

So [girl] forget about the world 

Take me for a ride

Hold me like a pillow 

I want you to love me

Cause it's gonna be me and you tonight

Baby I tell you all my secrets

Cause I'm the only one that understands

Like I'm the only one that knows your heart

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love 

Like I'm the only girl in the world 

The song kinda got stuck in my head recently again and I thought the lyrics are more than suitable as chapter titles. 

You'll meet Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath in an AU where they are playing soccer together in college being unfamiliar with each other so far, besides some encounters when they were in opposite teams back when they were younger. They heard of each other, yes - but they never would have imagined in what kind of relationship they would end up after experiencing initial difficulties during their first training session. I mean, who could resist Tobin Heath's charisma? Alex doesn't realize that she's slowly falling for the midfielder when Tobin is already head over heels for the blue eyed forward but doesn't want to risk the new friendship within her team. 

Hope you'll guys enjoy the ride of the upcoming 11 chapters. Would be lovely to receive any kind of feedback and comments. 

See you around, I'll better get going and start writing the fanfic....


	2. Keep thinking of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First training session of the team. What will happen?

Only the most talented female soccer players find themselves calling Baton Rouge campus their home. Their very own, and very successful college team “Baton Bulls” won the college cup the last year, the year before and the year before that, and there is no doubt that coach Ellis wants another trophy in her collection. The only fear she is facing is that all of her big stars, the Hope Solos or Heather O’Reillys are not on her team anymore and she has to lay the foundation for another championship on a complete new team. Their first training will be starting in 20 minutes and the prospects of women soccer in the US start to make their way to the soccer field.  


One of these very talented young ladies is Alex Morgan, 5”6 tall, long brown hair, blue eyes in which you get lost easily, being more than keen to meet her new team mates and start the preps for the new season. On her way to the field she effortlessly wraps up her pink signature pre wrap and makes her hair look even more flawless than before. She was America’s sweetheart and coach Ellis was sure that she’ll be the next big name in US women soccer. Ellis was about to welcome the forward when her name gets called from behind, “Lex, hey, wait for me.”, Julie says, jumping on the smaller girl’s back, “I was looking for you everywhere! I thought we wanted to catch up before heading down here for our first training session”. Alex stabilizes Julie on her back while turning her head to her, “Sorry Jules, I didn’t even have time to unpack yet. My parents basically dropped me off at the dorm and I changed into practice gear to be on time.” Once they reach the field they both wave to coach Ellis with a big grin on their face. “Alex, we are 20 minutes early, you could have just checked your phone and met me before. I would have even introduced you to some cute guys from the football team already”, says Julie while stopping Alex from getting her feet on the ball. “Look, you know that I am a perfectionist, let me kick the ball around before the others arrive, ok? I haven’t had the chance to play all summer long as my parents took me on that last trip before going to college. I’ve seen so many beaches and so less soccer fields. Don’t get me started about boys, I’m here to play soccer a-” 

“Complaining about seeing too many beaches, who are you baby horse, carrying around that friend of yours? There cannot be enough beaches to be around”, a tall blonde keeper says. Alex shrugs when Julie jumps off her back, “well you know, I am more the competitive type of person than not doing anything at the beach”, Alex adds. “Ok ok, then I’ll be sure to add you to any beach soccer team, beer pong team or whatever kind of competitive activities I plan during future parties at my house! I am Ashlyn by the way, but I go by Ash if that’s for you!”, she drags another brunette girl closer to herself “and this is Ali”, she points out, “we’ll be your backline.” “Nice backline you two”, a freckled brunette waves while jogging to the field with another blonde player, “’The Great’ Kelley O’Hara and my partner in crime Emily Sonnett, count us in and we’ve got the defense ready! And let me know about any kind of beer pong activity, they don’t call me The Great for nothing”, she adds grinning wide. “Shut up KO, you’re like a hyperactive squirrel”, Emily says, “did you really just introduce yourself as ‘The Great’ in front of Alex Morgan?” Alex begins to blush. “Ehm, I…” “Oh yeah how rude of me”, Kelley snaps, “KO is fine for you! Long time no see! I think it has been two years or so, right?” “Yes, Kel, calm down! You haven’t changed a bit - In a good way. Missed you being all silly around me like back then in the summer camp!”, Alex adds. 

Some faces were familiar, others weren’t, and the 20 minutes till the training session was about to start passed by quickly. Coach Ellis starts to check whether everyone has made it to the field in time. “#5, O’Hara, Kelley”, she shouts. “Y-phm-es, M’am!”, KO shouts, while munching on some dried apple chips. Coach Ellis continues with a furrowed brow, “[…], #11, Krieger, Ali”, she raises the hand that is not attached to Ashlyn, and the coach checks her off. “#13, Morgan, Alex” and she’s greeted by a nice smile and polite “Yes, coach”. After their youngest player Rose gets checked off the team’s list, the coach continues, “#17 Heath, Tobin”, she keeps looking around, “#17 Heath, Tobin, anyone?”. No reaction from the crowd besides some people whispering. “I’ll ask once more, #17 Heath, To-“. The sound of a stopping long board is recognizable in front of the field. “I’m here coach! Tobin Heath that’s me”, the brunette midfielder says while tripping over her feet and catching herself with her muscular tanned arms. “Ahem”, Ellis looks down to the grass, “Heath, you’re more than 5 minutes late to the first training. 3 additional laps for you during warm-up! Now get back to the squad!”. “Won’t be the last time this happened”, Tobin shrugs while getting in position within the girls. “You’re such a Harry”, a blonde tall girl tells her while elbowing her in a friendly manner. “You’re a Harry!”, Tobin says scratching her neck. “I’m fine with that, but if you’ll ever need me you should better shout Allie to get my attention”, the blonde says while shaking Tobin’s hand.  


“Did you see that?”, Alex whispers to Julie, “she just came to the training as if it was her playground and didn’t even apologize for the issues she caused. Who does she think she is?” “She is said to be the best midfielder in our age, Lex. Didn’t you read about her? You should have met here and there during games as well!” “Hmm, I don’t know.”, she points to Tobin with her finger, “do you think she wears contacts now? I always thought the Tobin Heath I played against wore nerdy glasses”. Tobin recognizes the girls talking about her and waves over shyly while nearly getting lost in Alex Morgan’s blue eyes. “Shall I get you a tissue Harry, you’re about to drool”, Allie laughs. Tobin elbows her right in the ribs, “I am not! I-“, she was interrupted by Ellis blowing the whistle and Tobin knew what this meant, the 3 extra laps for her were about to kick in.  


The first training session always was a special one, nearly stretching over the course of 5 hours. Some might think this is torture, such as Kelley O’Hara, others like Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath couldn’t even be disconnected from the ball for another second. About half way through the training Ellis assigns couples that she thinks have the best potential to work together on the field, and as if she knew of Tobin’s new found affection towards Alex Morgan, the two girls are paired up to train together for the remaining session after a quick water break. “Julie, is she serious about that? Have you seen her playfully juggle around with the ball, trying to nutmeg everyone around her? Where’s her discipline?”, Alex mumbles into her water bottle. 

“You’ve got all heart eyes for your new training partner, don’t you, Tobs?”, Megan asks her. Tobin chuckles, “I only got heart eyes for the soccer ball and you know that”. She receives a neutral whatever as response when they both got stopped by the sound of Ellis’ whistle. “Ladies, buckle up a bit, we’ve got two more hours left for our first session of the semester. Dawn and me analyzed everyone of you in all of their details, and we chose your partner based on the most auspicious potential for the team! O’Hara and Sonnet, Becky, Abby & Ali I want you guys to form the best backline of the last years! Our keepers will be trained separately for today! And then we’ve got Tobin and Alex, girls, you two are our dream duo. I can see you letting soccer fantasies come to live on that field”. Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “Jules, is she serious?”, but Julie is already deeply involved in conversations with Lindsey rather than hearing what Alex is about to complain about. In that very moment Tobin passes a ball to Alex softly, “here Superstar, let’s get to work!”. 

1 hour and 20 minutes into the intense part of the training, and not one move they are trying has been successful for the dynamic duo. There is either no communication or miscommunication between these two. Alex is slowly getting angry about Tobin trying to do tricks, she thinks to herself that she is trying to steal the spotlight. Tobin doesn’t even think about any spotlight and just wants to have fun. When Tobin figures out that their training will only work if she sends a cross to Alex she’s either a step too slow and far away to kick the ball properly or ends up running up too far which will end up in an offside during a match. Dawn and Jill are shaking their heads in trance while looking at the clumsy moves of these two. Might the analysis been wrong? Is there simply no chemistry between the two rising stars? Facing the two rather disappointed girls, Jill blows her whistle, “OK girls, you’ve got 10 more tries, 4 of these have to be successful! If not, I gotta overthink my decision concerning the team constellation!”  


The first five tries go as miserably as before. They get sent back to the centre spot with another ball. “Alex, I know we can make this work! Trust me. See, we’ve got Ali, Kelley and Abby being the defense this time. I’ll head towards Kelley, feint to turn around her from her right, but shoot a long cross just in the direction you’re running. Ali should be positioned too far in front that you passed by her before even touching the ball. If you’re close enough and feel confident about it then, you should directly kick the ball towards the goal.”, Tobin explains softly. Alex simply nods and puts the ball back on the ground. “Let’s do this”. Alex doesn’t have any time to over think, and she is way too eager to score on Alyssa . Everything goes by plan, some girls from the sideline are already cheering them on after the previous disaster, till Alex ends up in the box facing Abby. “Tobin!”, she shouts, “change of plan!”, smiling brightly as she sees her successful assist towards Tobin - A long cross which is directly flying towards Tobin who sprints into the direction of the goal.  
And Tobin? Tobin looks up to find Alex’ face and gets lost in that beautiful smile and the glowing blue eyes. You can hear a loud bang all over the soccer field and a mumbled "fuck". Tobin collides head first with the near side post and there's blood running visibly all over her shirt. "what the hell, Heath?", Alex yells, ripping her pre wrap off angrily, "that would have been our last chance for a good move today! We can't reach the required 4 successful moves anymore. Well played!" she continues mumbling something into her shirt aggressively. Alex doesn't even recognize that Tobin slumped down right next to the goal and rests her head at the post.

"Lex, calm down, don't you see that Tobin's hurt?", Julie says when she reached the forward after everyone else has gathered up at Tobin's. "It's our first training only, don't be so competitive in such a rude manner. You're here to make friends and build a strong team aren't you?" "What?", Alex stumbles. She obviously has seen Tobin collide with the post but was so angry about the missed chance to complete Ellis' task. "Oh I see, they are checking up on her.",Alex states while approaching Tobin. She looks down to the midfielder and asks whether she's OK. Tobin nodds, which causes her nose to bleed a bit more as she should rather keep still and keep some ice in her neck throwing her head back to stop the bleeding. "The ball didn't go in, I'm sorry Alex. That was a beautiful, I mean that was a great cross." While they were talking Christen Press was trying to clean Tobin's shirt and was a bit too touchy in Alex's liking. Alex was about to say something to get Tobin's attention, she really felt bad about the situation right now, but then they overheard a conversation between Dawn and Jill: "I'm about to build up my whole team on that duo. They are both so good but didn't even have one good move yet. They gotta figure their shit out! Talent doesn't communicate by themselves they have to work on their attitude." "If I was you I would give them an assignment to, you know, gather their strengths. Not their own but they shall be writing about each other and come up with moves that they can use in the future". "Heath, you good?", the coach asks. The nosebleed seems to have stopped and Coach continues with her lecture: "you might have heard Dawn, you'll have to hand in an essay about each other's strengths and suitable moves for future games by tomorrow in prior of our external training session and friendly game in Leesville!" Alex gets angry again and is about to state something when Jill continues," everyone else, be ready to leave the campus by 8:00 am sharp. I expect everyone to be on time. The bus will leave at 8:10 latest, with or without you!"

"yes coach", everyone yells except for Alex who's heading toward Tobin who's still sitting on the grass. "Heath, you messed this up! Did you even hear what Ellis wants us to do? I didn't even unpack or anything. I have better plans than spending time with you! Great, really. Let's get changed quickly so I don't have to spend my whole evening with you!", she commands. Tobin doesn't mind to spend the evening with Alex besides the fact that her head hurts and she's afraid not to be able to concentrate properly on their task. There's also the risk of getting lost in her eyes again.

Back in the locker room, everyone gets changed quickly and most of the girls do make plans for the evening. Movie nights, parties, eating out, everything sounds better than spending her evening with Tobin Heath at least in Alex's opinion. "Hey Lex, if I run into Servando at the party, may I give him your number?", Julie asks mentioning the football player's name for the first time. Alex couldn't care less about boys at the moment, "yes", she shrugs. "Great, girl. Let me know if he gets in contact then, right?", Julie says before she zips up her bag. "Don't make Tobin's life a living hell, okay? If you two find your chemistry no one will be able to beat our team. The girls just showed me some of her footage, she's a magician on the field, Lex, trust me, you'll love her!"

Once changed Tobin walks over to Alex' locker, where she's already waiting for her impatiently. "Giving out your number to random boys, huh?", she asks cheekily and a bit concerned at the same time. "First of all it's none of your business and second I don't even got time for boys right now", Alex husks out. "Remember? We've got a task to fulfill and I wanna get over with it as soon as possible. I'll need to catch up on some sleep as well, I cannot stand bus rides and cannot sleep during those, so I have to be well rested tomorrow!"  


"I'm not here to make your life any harder, princess", Tobin says while grabbing Alex' bag and whips it across her shoulder, "let's head to my dorm then if you're not settled in yet!" Alex doesn't know whether she should be annoyed by this action but she doesn't mind to over think right now. They are heading out of the training facility towards Tobin's dorm. As Tobin has arrived on campus a couple of days in prior already she shows Alex around a bit while walking towards her new home. While doing so she keeps thinking about these blue eyes, nearly tripping once more, which makes Alex giggle. She seems a bit more relaxed since they left the training facility and are on their own now. Maybe that evening is not going to be too bad at all. Both of their phones vibrate so it seems to be something team related. They get a mail from Jill with the subject line "Bus seating assignment 8:00am SHARP". Tobin flips through the attached PDF and sees that she was assigned to sit next to Alex on the bus ride tomorrow. She smiles to herself and sees Alex checking the plan as well. She shrugs her shoulders when looking up to Tobin who's standing on the top end of the stairs to her dorm. "you better let me get enough sleep ahead of the bus ride or I will be annoying you throughout!", she warns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the story rather unspectacularly. Hope you'll like it anyway. Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion of how their special partner task should go. Will Tobin survive the bus ride? Will Alex be receiving a message from the yet unknown Serv? Can Kelley prove her beer pong skills? Let's find out soon....


	3. So [girl] forget about the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As assigned by Jill, Alex and Tobin are spending the evening after their first practice session together at Tobin's dorm. They need to finish their assignment till the team leaves the campus the next morning. Alex' opinion of Tobin seems to change significantly and Tobin tries to focus on what is best for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there we go with the second chapter. I hope it comes along well. I just wrote this while being on a two days getaway trip from my job and the related stress/chaos. I didn't take my computer with me so I hope my phone didn't ruin anything when it comes to spelling or paragraphing....

When Tobin unlocks the door to her room Alex doesn't know whether she sympathizes with that chaotic look the room offers or whether she prefers her soon to be perfectly coordinated structure in her own room. The fact that Alex directly recognizes though is that there seems to be more about Tobin than just soccer. Of course, there are cleats on the floor, an Arsenal jersey on the wall and such like but other things immediately catch Alex' attention. There's a whole shelf full of poems and philosophical books right next to Tobin's work desk. Furthermore there's a scaffold standing in one corner with a beautiful pencil sketch that awaits to be completed with the oil paint standing underneath. Lastly there are polaroid photographs sticking on the wall all over the room. Alex takes in every glimpse of first impression that she can gather. If Julie asked her she wouldn't like to admit it but she quickly started to change her opinion about Tobin Heath. 

"You can take the chair at the desk", Tobin says interrupting Alex' observation process. "I'll just hop on my bed". "You're bed looks way more comfortable though in comparison to that old wooden chair.", Alex admits, she feels a bit sore after their training to be honest, "are you OK with me joining you on the bed?" Tobin is scratching her neck, not having expected that question, "ehm sure thing, make yourself at home." Alex undoes her shoes and plops onto the bed. "Thank you, so cozy", she adds landing face first on the bedding. "I'll pop into the kitchen and get us something to drink", Tobin says, quickly closing the door behind herself without giving Alex any time to respond. When Tobin leans at the kitchen counter she realizes how nervous she has become out of a sudden. Does that change in Alex' attitude make her feel uncomfortable? Maybe uncomfortable was not the right word, but Tobin definitely found herself questioning whether she's fond of Alex besides her looks. She had such a gorgeous smile on her face when she entered Tobin's rooms. She definitely tried to hide it but it didn't go without Tobin's recognition. "we're teammates set up for an assignment", Tobin says to herself while grabbing several drink choices from the fridge, "we're meant to bond to be good teammates, that's it." When she gets back to her room she cannot help but to have a huge smile on her face finding Alex comfortably lying on the bed trying to figure out Tobin's polaroid camera. "I wanted to sneak in a picture of me to your collection and wondered when you would recognize, but I cannot get this thing to work", Alex states looking up to Tobin with an innocent look in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I didn't buy any new paper since arriving", Tobin shrugs, "sorry". "Oh too bad", Alex states, "next time then?", she asks, having been invested in studying Tobin's room made her not only feel comfortable but feel a certain sympathy for the midfielder. "Sure, I'll let you know once I'm hooked up with new paper. I didn't ask you before, so I brought a couple of different drinks. Go for whatever you'd like to" she says while offering Alex a pile of bottles. 

Alex opts for a Gatorade Rain Berry and sits up comfortably leaning at the wall next to Tobin's bed. "Give me a second", Tobin says, grabbing a spectacle case from her work desk. In a sly manner Tobin changes from contacts to her glasses. And those big, dark-rimmed glasses do something to Alex she could feel it right inside of her. "I knew it", she exclaims, "and I gotta admit I like it" gets added with an innocent smile. "What, Alex? I am at a loss", Tobin wonders.  
"Julie and I were talking about you during practice and I told her that I remembered you wearing glasses. I really like your face with glasses. That nerdy look is cute." Tobin blushes and her head grows red and also Alex has to admit that she didn't expect to say this out lout and trembles with her hand flustered. "Oh thank you, Alex. That means a lot. I feel very comfortable wearing glasses but I broke so many while playing soccer in my youth so I changed towards contacts", Tobin quickly responds. "So on campus I'll see you around with glasses, yes?", Alex asks. "Yes, if you can find me in between my classes you should be seeing me repping the nerdy specs", Tobin laughs, feeling her chest warm up from the inside. Alex seems to realize that they never actually started their assignment and gets back to a more serious mood, "so, nerd, let's start our assignment". 

Tobin obviously seems to become nervous while thinking about the task. "I'm not good with words, Alex. I gotta feel the moves on the field", Tobin shrugs, burying her head in her notebook. Little did Alex know that she'll experience how good Tobin can be with her words when they are coming directly from her heart.

After a short thought Alex says: "OK then we should work on the moves first. Get your cleats on, we go back to the soccer field", she grabs Tobin by her wrist and pulls her up from the bed. "Really?", Tobin wonders, not believing in Alex' action and the trust she offers her. Once back outside, Alex spurs them to run to the field to be warmed up already when they get there. "Thanks for giving me the chance to elaborate our task on the field", Tobin says before they get to the field. "No worries, we really have to catch up on some practice, today went terrible for us. And as you know, I'm in love with the game in the same way as you are". Tobin's nerdy side comes in handy, when she is able to operate the emergency light on the field. "good call, Tobs", Alex calls out. Thankfully she cannot recognize that Tobin blushes when she hears Alex call her by a nickname. They seem as if they figured the main problem out as they first of all talk to each other while passing each other the ball softly. Communication is the foundation of their upcoming hour of perfecting moves. 

If someone watched them they could totally see what Jill and Dawn had hoped for, Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan are a dynamic duo on the field. They are about to slow their nocturnal practice down, when Tobin couldn't resist anymore. She flashes her signature smile when she is about to nutmeg Alex who is totally distracted as well as attracted by that picture perfect smile, that Tobin actually happens to fit the ball through Alex's legs. "Are you serious?", she yells after a bolting and laughing midfielder, "I can't believe you just did that!" Alex starts for a sprint and playfully tackles Tobin but fails and it feels more like a big hug during which they are dropping into the grass. Tobin intuitively wraps her arms around Alex to prevent her from getting hurt. "Alex, you're shivering.", Tobin worries, "let's get back to my dorm, OK?" Alex felt so comfortable in their current situation that she didn't even feel cold but Tobin was right. So she gave her a silent nodd to keep herself from saying something wrong. Tobin helps her up and voluntarily gives Alex her track jacket. This time Alex is thankful for Tobin not recognizing the blush on her face. "You cannot do that. You'll get cold!", she says but Tobin already sprinted off the field to switch off the light. 

They meet outside the gates when Tobin smiles and tries to defend herself. "Sorry Alex, I just had to nutmeg you. You were the only person that I did not get during the training session. I have to keep a clean sheet." "I get it, Tobin. Better not get me furious during an actual practice session", she replies. Alex is shifting her eyes over Tobin's tanned arms being revealed as she's only left in her tank top. "You can make up for it if you give me a piggyback ride back to your room. It will also warm you up, Heath!", Alex says. Tobin is not up for any discussion and let's Alex jump on her back. While being on the way back Alex rests her head on Tobin's shoulder. She is pretty exhausted from playing soccer, yes, but it's more about having that warm feeling in her chest that Tobin seems to give her. "By the way, I'm pretty sure you can be good with words. But to make it easier for you, I'll tell you about myself first once we get back", she tells Tobin right into her ear. 

When they get back to Tobin's room Alex cannot deny the older girl's suggestion to get changed into warmer clothes for the rest of their assignment. Tobin hands her a hoodie over while getting changed in front of her as well. They will be getting used to changing in front of each other regularly but at this very moment Alex' mouth dropped open in some kind of disbelief of how Tobin's body can look that athletic. Thankfully she can cover her face quickly while pulling a hoodie over her own head. "Hm comfy", she mumbles. She looks down at herself and reads out what the clothing says "#HardChill, what does that mean?" "Oh, do you wanna change into something else? One of my friends got this hoodie printed for me. Hard chill is my state of mind before a soccer game", Tobin says. "You gotta explain that more in detail, Heath", Alex furrows her eyebrow. "OK, so before a game I won't raise my heart beat unnecessarily. I just gotta relax completely and free my mind", she explains. "Will I ever get an invitation for that?", Alex asks. "We shall see. So, you said you'll start telling me about yourself and your strengths, Miss Morgan", Tobin says with a wide grin on her face getting comfy on her bed to continue with what they were about to start before they did what they do best: play soccer. 

They sit next to each other on Tobins bed. The way Tobin is situated when they start their assignment makes Alex smirk, leaning against the wall Tobin sits there cross-legged, notebook in her lap, thinker posture on point with a pencil pointing to her mouth, sticking her tongue out a bit while she listens to Alex talking. Alex is about to finish giving Tobin a flash back on when and where she started playing soccer when her phone vibrates. She has a quick look at the notification, "Queen JJ: Mission complete ;-)". Alex rolls her eyes and removes the notification, squeezing her phone in between herself and Tobin. 

"So", she continues, "my biggest strengths are my competitiveness, ambition and determination. I'll lace up my shoes every day, and I mean every day, and minimum will go for a run or head to the gym etc. It's not about staying in shape primarily, but I'm working on my condition and strength every day. One has never reached their own limit in my opinion. I'm always pushing myself to be better not comparing myself with others but myself the day before."  
" These are very inspiring words, Alex", Tobin interrupts, "I heard you got the call for the USWNT camp some weeks ago as well, is that correct?" 

"Yes, indeed. My family was on fire when I received the call. I already had a one-on-one meeting with the coaches. They see me as the future, you know.", she shrugs and buries her head in the hood. "I just want to step out there an enhance my own game. My family, I love them, but they already see me on billboards and stuff being America's new soccer sweetheart. They just brought me here this morning, and due to over thinking a lot of potential deals in the future that I might get, they totally mixed up the schedule to move me here and we got here way too late. This is why I wasn't even able to unpack yet. There's so much pressure I'm surrounded by, I'm afraid that I might not be able to cope with it and will not be able to meet their expectations. I'm just a girl being good at and passionate about soccer, you know I-" 

"Alex", Tobin looks her directly in the eyes, "forget about the world! If soccer is what you love, and I really hope it is, it should simply be about you and the game you are passionate about - not about any kind of successes, contracts, sponsors or such like. Your eyes light up even when you just talk about soccer. This is what counts. You being that amazingly talented is just a bonus. Be thankful for the opportunities it can give you but don't stress out about the world and anyone's expectations. I know, easier said than done. But the worst thing to happen is that you start losing that love for the game, and I am not going to let this happen...I mean I'll be there to support, you know, I mean as your team mate and so on", she starts to tremble. Alex intuitively squeezes Tobin's hand, "thank you, Tobin. These words mean a lot". Alex looks up from her hood to find Tobin's eyes again when her phone vibrates not once, twice but three times. Notifications from an unknown number pop up "Hey beautiful, we are missing you at this party. How come our new superstar is not at the most popular party of the semester start? Oh Julie told us, you gotta stick with Heath for a stupid assignment. Maybe you'll find your way here later on. PS: This is the college's talented quarterback Servando [Pic attached]". Both girls stare on the phone screen, when Tobin nervously starts to scribble something down in her notebook. Alex simply dismisses the notifications, "I told Julie that I am here to play soccer, I'm am not-", she mumbles when Tobin's phone starts to vibrate. "Look", she says showing Alex her phone with a picture that Ash has sent her of Kelley with a photoshopped crown at a beer pong table, "Kelley won the final against the football guys". Both start laughing. "I'm sorry you're missing out on the party though", Tobin quickly adds. "Nah, don't worry.", she takes another sip from her Gatorade, "the evening is way better than I expected it to be and besides I'm not a big fan of parties anyways." 

Once Tobin is finished with resuming her youth days in soccer, they have a look the clock. "Damn, it's already quarter past one", Tobin states, "let's quickly wrap up my strengths, OK?" Alex got more comfortable in the meantime being spread out on Tobin's bed. "please, I'm about to fall asleep soon", Alex admits yawning. Tobin puts another pillow under Alex' head before she continues, "so, I'm more positioned on the creative side of soccer. I'm always trying to think outside of the box and face the defenders with moves that they do not expect. Soccer gives me the opportunity to just be myself this is why it makes me feel comfortable. You will see me running around in comfy training gear during classes just because this is me not me as soccer player primarily. But let me get back to my strengths rather than my fashion preferences. I'd say my accuracy is very important for me as a player and midfielder. I'm pretty technically gifted I would say. Loving soccer that much makes it easy for me to learn new stuff and improve and..." Tobin stops when she recognizes that Alex has already fallen asleep. 

Before deciding what to do, she quickly has a look on her phone. 30mins ago she received a message from Allie asking her whether she should bring around some leftovers of her midnight stop at a pizza place. Tobin decides against replying and against waking Alex up. She quickly heads out to the bathroom to brush her teeths. On one hand she hopes that Alex might be awake once she returns to her room she would walk her home then, on the other hand she hopes to be returning to a fast asleep forward. She splashes some cold water into her face and tries to remind herself that Alex is her new team mate who eventually just fell asleep during a redundant task that they had to do. Once she gets back Alex just seemed to have moved a bit during her sleep, so Tobin decides to just squeeze in next to her. Once she lifts up her blanket she starts to worry whether she should be sleeping on the floor instead but it is her bed after all and in the course of the evening the two girls got more comfortable with each other, so there shouldn't be a big argument about sleeping or not sleepin in her own bed. So, she grabs the blanket and first of all covers Alex with it. Afterwards she carefully lays down next to Alex with some kind of safety gap. She let's her head rest in one of the remaining pillows, removes her glasses and switches off the light with a small sigh. Out of a sudden Alex starts to move, she isn't about to wake up but to switch position. She curls up fitting in a perfect manner directly into Tobin's side. Tobin tries to gather her thoughts and needs some minutes to even her breath. She looks towards the clock one more time, by now it says 2:08am. Once calmed down Tobin falls asleep fast after having spent multiple hours practicing and the one or other encounter when her heartrate got raised significantly. 

If you asked Alex she would need to admit that she hasn't slept that well for weeks and that it might have something to do with Tobin's presence and her even breathing. In the course of the following hours Alex switched her position significantly till she's somehow cuddled up with Tobin wrapping an arm around her belly directly across these abs that she admired before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They found out about their strengths and maybe even a bit more. Will they be able to show their new found chemistry on the field the next day? Will Alex be well rested for the bus trip? Might Kelley be too hungover to join the team?
> 
> Feel free to leave any kind of comment. Critique is always welcome and encouraging.


	4. Take me for a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baton Bulls have their first game of this story. Will Alex and Tobin's nightshift help them during the game, or will they make Coach Ellis furious? Tobin and Alex both get to talk to their besties on the team about the assignment and everyone besides them is pretty clear about what went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, here we go. Hope you'll enjoy it. I think I'll keep up weekly updates approximately as this fits best in my working schedule. Wishing everybody a nice weekend.
> 
> How did you all like USA vs Panama? Hattrick Horan, hello :)

Sunrays entering Tobin's room through her window wake up an somehow irritated Alex Morgan. Did she fall asleep last night during their assignment? Why did she sleep so well? How did she end up cuddled up with Tobin and why didn't it make her feel weird? But why on earth is it that bright outside already?

The clock on the wall opposite of the bed catches her eyes. She freezes in motion for a second and then grabs her phone quickly. "Fuck!", she screams, "Tobin! Get up. What the hell, wake up", she starts to shake the midfielder maybe a bit too rough. "5 more minutes, mom", she mumbles while turning her body in her bed. "Get the fuck up Heath, it is 8:50 in the morning already!" These words were worse than any alarm Tobin could have described and she rises up from her bed. "what did you just say?", she asks, rubing her eyes in disbelief. "Check your phone! The team chat is blowing up because of us. Oh no, wait what, they left without us already. What are we supposed to do now?", Alex asks feeling lost.

Tobin unlocks her screensaver to find 46 notifications on her phone, 30 belonged to their teams group chat, the others were from Ash, Allie or Kelley asking where she is and whether she would only be late the usual 5 minutes. Within the team chat the girls seem to have figured out pretty quickly that, as both of them were missing, it might have something to do with their assignment. Texts go from "was your task that slumberous?", to worried "you're late, you do not only ruin Jill's schedule but mood", to the last one from Becky "we checked your room, Alex, as it is not that far off from campus as Tobin's and you didn't answer. We are now leaving 15 minutes behind schedule. If you ever decide to reply to us, coach will rip your heads off".

Alex is shaking her head, "oh my God, this is so bad, what will coach think about me now? This is so so bad." "we'll be good. Trust me", Tobin says offering her a bottle of water.

"I don't need water. I need a solution, Heath. Did you even start thinking of the dilemma you got us in?", Alex snaps. "I'm the reason for us being late now? Oh how great of you", Tobin says crossing her arms while standing in front of Alex. "I thought you would have at least set an alarm as the responsible human being you are", she adds quickly. "God dammit, I fell asleep while taking notes for our task. How should I have thought about setting an alarm?", Alex claims. "why didn't you wake me up or set an alarm at least?"

"I was caught up in my head with, with things and I didn't want to wake you up and be upset with me for doing so", Tobin trembles with her feet having an innocent look on her face, "as I said, trust me. We will be at Leesville even before the team gets there. You've got all your gear in your duffle bag, don't you? We shall just quickly brush our teeths and then our road trip can start". "road trip?", Alex furrows her eyebrows. "yeah, Alex, I've got my truck with me at college. We can just drive there by ourselves in no time. The bus is said to make two stops before reaching Leesville, so when we just straight drive there we won't be in any trouble.", Tobin explains. "Promise?", Alex asks looking Tobin directly in her eyes being face-to-face with her now. "Pinky promise", she declares.

When they get to the parking lot after having brushed their teeth Alex is welcomed by a oddly nice looking Dodge Ram, in some kind of Bordeaux red, being around 7-8 years old. It shows some minor scratches but in general it seems to be in a good condition. "When I'm home I'm often working on the car to keep it in its best shape", Tobin says while opening the passenger door for Alex, "just squeeze in your bag behind the seats". "Thank you, Tobin", Alex says having the nicest smile on her face since the morning started. Tobin hops in the driver seat and declares her road trip rules, "So, our phones get stuffed away besides for music purpose. Plug your phone in, you're in charge for music. Besides we shall talk during the drive", she adds flashing her signature smile. When Tobin starts the engine both of the girls put on their sunglasses and make themselves as comfortable as possible in the front of the truck. "Tobin? I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning. I was just so exhausted yesterday, I couldn't help but fall asleep. Thanks for letting me sleep though I think I really needed those hours to refuel some energy.", Alex admits. 

"no big deal", Tobin says. And in general it was no big deal to her but remembering how comfortable she felt sharing a bed with Alex made Tobin's hands begin to sweat a bit. "So, why are you so stuck in your head and focused on your reputation that much? I really cannot relate. We're in college you should just keep enjoying life", she adds, while drumming on the wheel to the beat of the music Alex chose. "what do you mean? Are you still referring to our assignment yesterday?" "not solely, but you made it very clear this morning that you thought our actions would ruin your own standing when it comes to coach Ellis. And yours only", Tobin adds somehow provocative. Alex tries to bury her face in the hoodie, the one she was still wearing since Tobin gave it to her which was feeling so good on her skin if she was honest. "I'm so sorry Tobin", Alex says with deep sorrows in her voice, "I really am. Your words yesterday meant so much when you were trying to encourage me and I'm just being a bad fri- team mate only being concerned about myself. Sometimes I feel as if I cannot meet everyone's expectations and that all the pressure brings me down to my knees. I hope the time in college helps me to cope with these kind of situations in a better way" "So, as your team mate and friend", Tobin says while smiling brighter than the sun, Alex wonders whether she's teasing her, "I am telling you that you have to realize your own worth, Alex. Life is not all about soccer even if we wished it was when it comes to the pure joy we are experiencing in connection to that beautiful game." Alex nodds silently, she wonders how Tobin can be so wise. It has been a total lie that she wasn't good with her words or maybe Tobin Heath simply doesn't realize how good she can be with words."let's enjoy this road trip, OK?", Tobin asks while turning the music louder and lowering all the windows. "Can you feel the wind?", she asks, stretching her left arm out of the window, "besides soccer I love surfing. It's a lot about wind and obviously water. Feeling the breeze on my skin makes me feel kinda free." Alex makes herself more comfortable leaning her head into the head rest emulating Tobin's deeds. They are driving like this for the next 30 mins just enjoying the wind and jamming to the music. 

"Tobin?", Alex asks shyly. "What is it, Alex?", Tobin wonders secretly really enjoying herself surrounded by Taylor Swift tunes and the presence of that beautiful blue eyed girl next to her. "it might sound weird", Alex adds, "but I feel very comfortable around you. I'm again very sorry for our first official practice session. But I'm quite sure from now on it's only going uphill. We'll make a great duo on the field. I mean also off the field, obviously, we shall make good friends for sure."  
Tobins heart warms up and on the other hand she tries to suppress whatever feeling there might be besides wanting to be friends. If enjoying life meant to be friends with Alex Morgan then she will go with the flow. "I'm very certain about that as well, MS Morgan", Tobin says when she hears Alex tummy rumble. She starts digging through her backpack and offers Alex a granola bar and a banana. "oh so thoughtful of you, thanks, Tobs". Alex calling Tobin by a nickname does things to her that she cannot put in words, but she tries to cover up this feeling by mocking Alex a bit. "well I try to improve since not setting an alarm last night", Tobin laughs receiving a friendly slap on her shoulder for this. "stop it, I am sorry for being that bitchy, OK?". "Your puppy dog eyes always make up for it.", Tobin says grinning widely. 

While being straight on their way to Leesville the traffic gets a bit more crowded and Alex somehow gets stuck in her head since Tobin is carefully driving and seemed to be quite concentrated. Alex doesn't intend to stare while day dreaming but anyone ever being pleased by the sight of Tobin Heath's jawline flattered by messy hair in the sunshine can totally related. Alex is not able to make up her mind of what Tobin is able to be for her besides a team mate and friend but the level of comfort that she is feeling around the midfielder is something special for sure. If being with Tobin means to feel that comfortable especially about herself this is what she wanted to explore more. Alex is fascinated by the older midfielder, Tobin was wild and free just like the sea, and this is something that she admired and wanted to be part of. It is obviously Tobin who gets her backt to reality elaborating the current road trip status "so, just as I said, we shall be at Leesville at 11:15, the team won't arrive any earlier than 11:45/12:00. Everything will be fine, Alex". "I trusted you", Alex reassures, "thanks for the fun road trip so far. Do you think I'll be able to join you for the way back, as well?" "If this is what you want, I would be honored to have you as shotgun again", Tobin smiled widely. 

As Tobin claimed they hit the parking lot of Leesville' college at 11:13. Their team bus is not there yet and when Alex steps out of the truck she sees Tobin triumphantly standing in a Wonderwoman like pose facing the sun. "Told you, Lex.", she says flashing her signature smile, "I mean Alex. Sorry." "You're good.", Alex winks at her, "any chance you got a soccer ball with you so that we can get some kicks in?" "Always a step ahead aren't you?", Tobin asks while rummaging about a ball behind the driver's seat. She successfully finds one of her training balls and volleys it towards Alex "there you go, honey, I'm always prepared". After having asked the janitor for the keys and having changed, both girls are back on the soccer field already passing the ball when the Baton Bulls' team bus approaches the parking lot. Ashley directly recognizes Tobin's truck and cannot believe her eyes. How are they here and why didn't they get back to any messages? Coach Ellis instructs the girls to stay behind when they approach the field. "Heath, Morgan, I need explanations and I am not taking that you two are too good for a bus ride. I mean I'm glad you're here but the both of you caused a lot of chaos. You could have at least answered your phones!", Jill says strictly. "Shit", Alex mumbles towards Julie who tries to stand as close as possible to her "that's Tobin's no phone road trip rule's fault". Tobin takes a step ahead: "We're sincerely sorry for any trouble, coach. We took your assignment explicitly serious last night and not only wrote down each other's strengths but also improved our on field work. We feel asleep and I did forget to set an alarm. I then simply decided to drive us here and totally forgot to inform you, coach. The blame is on me." "OK, Tobin. I see you warmed up already. So 5 extra laps for you before the others join you. And I need to see your assignments, please". You can hear another curse mumbled from Alex. "Sure coach. Everything is here, sorted and stapled", Tobin says proudly when she hands over both of their assignments which she structured before they left the campus. 

"I was worried girl. I thought you were ripping each other's heads of. But Tobin really seems to have your back!", Julie says with a certain smile. "Yeah", Alex says shyly, "we're good. I think we can really be our team's game changer". "You're good, huh? Looks like you're pretty close. She seems to have all heart eyes and stuff", JJ adds. "Nah, you're totally misinterpreting things here, JJ", Alex quickly says. "So did you get Servando's message yesterday then?" "Well, yes. A drunk, bragging douch. No thank you.", Alex snaps. "So is there something going on with Tobin then? Servando would totally be your type and seemed to have messaged you multiple times. He might have been a bit disappointed loosing to Kelley at beer pong. You should give him a shot.", Julie states. Alex shrugs her shoulders," let's see once I meet him and no there's nothing going on between me and Tobin. We were just invested in our assignment that's it."  
Tobin overhears the girls chatting and kicks the ball towards Ash rather aggressively. "Trouble in paradise, dude? You looked like a fucking stud being all proud of your work and taking all the blame some minutes ago." Tobin takes her training shirt off to be left in a tank top responding to Ash, "my only paradise is soccer and you know that". 

The training session runs rather smooth and the coaches already see the significant improvement among Tobin and Alex. Before the friendly encounter with Leesville college the girls are free to go for lunch. As Julie, Alex, Kelley and Christen are about to head out to a vegan hole in a wall spot, Alex quickly runs towards Tobin who is the only one left in the locker room changing her clothes. "Tobin?", Alex asks shyly having recognized a certain mood change in the midfielder, "you're still good with me joining you for the homebound, yes?" Tobin nods without looking up from her cleats. "I'm sorry, JJ is all over me annoying me about the party and stuff yesterday. Don't get me wrong, as I told you I really preferred the eve with you over that stupid party. I would have asked you to join us for the vegan lunch spot but Allie told me already that you two are having pizza. So I didn't want to intrude." Tobin's heart warms up and she smiles, "all good Alex. I don't doubt you." And it was true, she didn't doubt her, Tobin just doesn't know how to feel about Alex and what kind of emotions to allow, so she's not blaming Alex for the current dilemma she's in. Before Alex gets back to the group she turns around once more and waves Tobin with a big smile and Tobin has to keep a cool head to not start blushing. "So, you're friends now, huh?", Kelley teases Alex once they nearly arrive at the vegan place, "I get some vibes from the both of you that are rather..." Kelley O'Hara runs directly into a lamppost being invested into teasing Alex and the group busts out in laughter. "you should rather watch your own steps than thinking too much about me, Kelley", Alex laughs out loud. Tobin has a big smile on her face when she receives a message from Alex telling her what just had happened making Allie curious. "Harry, what is it?", Allie asks, leading them to the pizza place, "you look like rainbows and sunshine all together". "It's nothing. Alex just told me that Kelley had an encounter with a lamppost while she was making fun of our assignment yesterday". "So how did it go. Did she stay over at yours or what?", Allie continues. "Yeah, I mean, she fell asleep. My strengths seem to be pretty boring or so", Tobin shrugs her shoulders laughing. "I doubt that. So you got more comfortable with each other, yes?", Allie continues. "Yes", Tobin says taking a first bite from her pizza slice. "Good God, Harry. Do I have to drag everything out of you?", Allie sighs. "There's nothing to drag out of me, Allie. We just worked on being better team mates. Now finish your pizza or I'll eat your slice, as well." Tobin claims to shut her up. 

When their group is about to return the Leesville college facilities Alex stays a bit behind with Julie. " I think Tobin and I will totally be showing off if the moves that we trained last night work out on the field today", Alex states. "Moves you trained last night, huh?", Julie furrows her eye brow. "Juuulie! We got back to the soccer field and improved our interplay. That's it. But she's great. You're right. Not just as a soccer player though but as a human. And, she wears those glasses that I told you about. She looks super smart and stuff.", Alex claims without recognizes how all of that might sound. "Al, be honest, you sound like you go a thing for her though. No judgment at all", Julie says. "good lord, Julie. I just feel really comfortable around her and I am sure the new found chemistry will benefit our team. That's it. But if there's anything I'll let you know for sure.", Alex exclaims quickly before they get back to the soccer field. 

Before they start their first friendly encounter with Leesville college everyone wishes each other luck. Though there's no real pressure this is an important moment for the team to see how well they potentially can work together on the field. Tobin quickly heads towards Alex before the whistle blows and wishes her good luck and reassures that she got this. 20 minutes into the game and Baton Bulls lead 2-0 already. Christen Press scored the first goal after 6 minutes with an assists from Julie. And Megan professionally lead them to the 2-0 after a dead ball goal. It's then when Tobin is really comfortable with the ball and shoots a cross directly to Alex who easily hits the ball into the net that they lead 3-0 after 38minutes. Alex celebrates with a airplane gesture and Tobin cannot contain her laugh for that. They are about to neutrally shake hands when both bust into a laugh. "Airplane, huh?" Tobin laughs. "Soccer makes me feel freedom in situations like this", Alex smiles while heading back to her position. After halftime Alex is able to score a penalty kick once Christen got fouled badly in the box to enhance their lead to 4-0. It's the 84th minute when Tobin and Alex are able to find their perfect chemistry again and show one of their practiced moves from the past night on the field. Alex receives a beautiful cross from Tobin and volleys the ball directly into the net. This meant a hattrick for Alex Morgan in her first college game and she couldn't be any happier. She runs towards Tobin and jumps that high into the air that Tobin is actually afraid to not be able to catch her. But she does, and Alex didn't feel safer in any other moment in the past months. Tobin spins them around, while Alex settles her head on the midfielders shoulder. "Thank you, Tobin. That was amazing. I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome for ours first college game", she whispers in her ear. Tobin smiles brightly, "You're amazing Alex". When the others reach the duo to celebrate with them Tobin frankly let's Alex down. Alex' puppy dog eyes seem to convey the message that she would have liked to enjoy this longer but the excitement of the team is too big to recognize any of that. 

After the game the coaches are visibly happy about the results. With a positive, motivational speech Jill sends the girls off to get changed before they have to start their trip home. Julie leans towards Alex who's already down to her shorts and sports bra asking whether she could sit with her on the bus ride as Tobin obviously has to drive home in the truck. Alex, looking over to Tobin quickly, responds though: "sorry JJ, but I'll join Tobin for the ride home again. Maybe we get the chance to sit together next time, OK?". "But I'll get all the details later, OK?", Julie winks. As Tobin is changed faster she approaches today's superstar with her car keys in hand and her bag around her shoulders, "I'll be waiting outside for you, OK? I mean if you still want to join me", she blushes a bit. "Give me 10 more minutes, okay? I'll hurry up", Alex states proudly. "No rush. I won't be leaving without you", Tobin says putting her sunglasses on. Alex is settled with long Nike joggers and looks through her duffle bag; she could easily opt for other clothes but decides to wear Tobin's hoodie again. Once she gets back to the parking lot she sees Tobin chilling on the edge of the truck bed taking in the remaining sun rays smiling at the sight of Alex. "You'll get your hoodie back by middle of the week once I've done my laundry, Tobs". Little does Tobin know that she'll never receive that hoodie back as Alex will grow the habit to rather sleep in it or wear it while studying in her own room.

Both smile at each other so genuinely that Alex cannot resist but give the older midfielder a hug. "Good game. Now, take me for a ride home", she whispers into Tobin's ear. "As you please", Tobin says tightening the hug.

The ride home features a quick stop at a vegan burger joint that Tobin researched while she was waiting for Alex to be changed, singing out loud to Taylor Swift songs, and the one or other encounter of each others hands touching unintentionally on the central console of the truck. Tobin drops off Alex directly in front of her dorm and she's never seen a more pleasant smile than the one she receives while Alex was waving her goodbye from the steps towards the main door. Alex shuts the door behind her and leans against the wooden frame; Tobin sinks a bit into the driver seat once Alex dissapears from her sight - both girls get into their heads realizing what a good day they had with each other and that they are hoping that there are more days like this to come. And secretly also hope that there are more nights like the past one to come in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave any kind of comment or suggestion.
> 
> The next chapter "hold me like a pillow", is somehow obvious in its caption isn't it? What do you expect?


	5. Hold me like a pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life in college starts and what is always part of a regular weekend on campus? Right, a party. Ashlyn throws a huge party and the whole team is going to be there. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, next chapter is ready to welcome you to the weekend.  
> Hope the chapter is somehow good, as I felt quite clumsy while writing it. It turned out better than I expected it to be  
> but I think I might be my biggest critic though. 
> 
> Got an important question for you at the end of the chapter.

The following week consists of introductions for their respective classes. Tobin and Alex' schedule doesn't show any overlap besides their soccer related events. Therefore, both of them get to know some of their team mates better. Alex secretly hoped that she and Tobin shared at least one or another subject but there's always the lunch break during which the team sits together as of now. When the pace of classes advances Alex recognizes that she often rather finds Tobin in the library though. Tobin bonds with Megan and Ashlyn while they have politics together. Moreover she really enjoys getting to know Christen better during their philosophy class. Similar as during the first practice Alex doesn't seem to like the both girls' encounters, there's something about Christen that she thinks might threaten her own bond with the midfielder but she carries this feeling off well. Tobin mostly enjoys hanging with Allie during their psychology class though. That Harry-thing they got going on seems to get stronger day by day and they just seem to be tuned-in with each other. They are both similarly laid back and Tobin already introduces Allie to hard chill when their psych class gets canceled on the 3rd day. Alex on the other hand feels most comfortable with sharing her management class with Julie and being surrounded by Kelley during their business law related classes. There's always the lunch break and practices to get some well deserved Tobin-time she thinks. The day before their next practice Alex is about to ask Tobin to hang out and maybe grab some food but she decides against it as she's afraid it might seem weird. Tobin would love to spend her eve with Alex if she would have known that the blue eyed girl only didn't have the courage to approach her. That evening Tobin receives a parcel with new paper for her Polaroid camera and shoots Alex a message shortly before midnight. Tobin doesn't want to bother Alex with it but she's simply not aware of the smile on Alex' face when she reads the message. Alex immediately responds with a heart eyed emoji and the phrase: "your wall better gets ready to be blessed with pictures of me then". Tobin already put her phone away at that point as she went to bed but this doesn't mean that the message did mean any less to her the morning afterwards.

When Tobin wakes up on Friday morning she cannot contain but smile widely while reading Alex' answer. Tobin wouldn't mind to add pictures of the forward to her polaroid collection. After their classes it's time for the team's practice session. In the locker room the news spread easily that Ashlyn throws a party that eve to start the semester properly for the team and their friends. Everyone of the team will show up no excuses - the statement was made clearly by Megan before the team leaves towards the soccer field. Jill decides to give different combinations a quick try during the training session and Alex hates to see Christen and Tobin all smiles together. She doesn't hate Christen, she's her teammate and she likes her, she simply doesn't like her to spend too much time with Tobin. She overhears Christen pointing out that she's glad that Tobin didn't break her nose last week. Tobin wouldn't admit that she got lost in Alex' eyes and that it was her own fault that she collide with the post but tries to change the topic anyway when she sees Alex' and Julie clearly looking into their direction. After practice Tobin stays for an ice bath and Alex quickly takes advantage of the situation when she realizes that the midfielder stayed behind. She enters the treatment room when Tobin is about to indulge into the ice tub stripped down to only her sports bra and briefs. Once again Alex thinks to herself that it is nearly impossible to look that athletic while being their age. She closes the door behind her a bit too loud and directly receives Tobin's undivided attention. While blushing a bit which is physically impossible due to being that cold, she asks whether Alex has forgotten anything. Alex shakes her head, "I just wanted to ask you something". "Fire away, Alex", Tobin says grinning widely. "I just wanted to make sure that you'll be at the party tonight. If not, I mean, I would stay behind with you and practice a bit more" "Nah, I'll be there. Looking forward to seeing you there, Alex!" Alex is about to respond when she hears Julie yelling for her. She shrugs her shoulders and flashes these puppy dog eyes, leaving Tobin behind in her cold bath tub which did seem significantly warmer once Alex started a conversation with the midfielder. 

Tobin starts getting ready for the party 30mins before she is meant to meet Allie in front of her dorm. Tobin is not that kind of girl to worry a lot about what to wear but ends up showing off with a neat style anyway. She opts for skinny black jeans which are worn out at her knees, a white v-neck shirt which is narrow enough to show some features but wide enough to leave space for your imagination, a flannel that she wears around her waist, a black leather jacket as well as black snapback and some all-black ray ban sunglasses – why the sunglasses one might ask, just because Tobin can. She keeps her makeup simple and only uses some mascara for her eyes. As she figures that she will accompany one or another drunk teammate home she leaves her long board at home and just walks over to Allie’s. Alex on the other hand already started her outfit preps 2 hours before she scheduled to meet with Julie and Kelley. 1 hour before they are meant to meet Kelley pops up at Alex’ room and it seems as if this was fate – Alex’ room looks like shambles: Clothes everywhere, multiple pairs of shoes in a pile and also her vanity table looks quite chaotic. “Oh snap, Lex. Is it that hard for you to decide for anything? Give me your three best options and I choose from these, how does this sound? I am pretty sure we will be late if we don’t take this short cut”, Kelley says. “You are right. Good thing you are here, I was just about to call JJ for help. Take a seat over there”, she points to the place where her bed is meant to be but Kelley can only imagine where it should be beneath all these clothes. Alex throws some potato chips in Kelley’s lap while simultaneously getting rid of the shirt she’s currently wearing. “Yes, way to go!”, Kelley laughs while snacking on the first chips. Alex presents her 3 outfits in the course of 20mins: #1 being a summer kinda cocktail like dress with flat whites, #2 is the combination of a short black skirt, high heels, and a tight white sleeveless top, #3 is a kind of short jumpsuit. “Definitely number two Alex, you look hot like hell. Keep the makeup simple, but show off with a nice red lipstick!”, Kelley says munching on the last chips. Alex is noticeably surprised how well both of the girls harmonize after one week already and how good Kelley’s sense of fashion is. “Thanks, Kel, you’re my fashion knight in shining armor!” If you would have asked Alex, Kelley looks super stylish simply staying true to herself, she’s repping a Hawaiian shirt and wears a crop top underneath combined with skinny jeans and some white sneakers. “Always at your service, Janice”, Kelley winks. Once they leave Alex’ dorm Kelley asks cocky, “So, for whom did you dress up like this today?” “Kelleyyy, you chose what I am wearing. I didn’t dress up for anyone in particular but myself!” Alex snaps. “C’mon, Janice, all of the options literally screamed that you want to look good for someone. Whoever it might be, just remember, it’s just a person they shouldn’t make you nervous. I was worries that you’ll break your lipstick while getting ready”, Kelley adds. Alex shrugs her shoulders, “Whatever, Kel. I just want to have a good time, are you in?”. “Totally”, she says, jumping up and down like a hyperactive squirrel! Alex wants to look good for herself, but she also wants Tobin to recognize how good she looks in proper clothes rather than her soccer gear. The thought of it might have been stupid, because Alex Morgan doesn’t admit that she has a crush. She simply wants to feel good being surrounded by Tobin Heath and her mission is to spend a good night being at Ashlyn’s party hopefully being able to enjoy one or the other moment with that explicit midfielder. 

The house is proper crowded from the beginning already. All kinds of students being involved with sports seem to be present. Tobin and Allie got joined by Moe on their way to the party and the trio first of all heads towards the kitchen to get themselves some drinks. Tobin gets herself a beer but will most likely stick with coke or soda during the course of the evening. Her and Allie decide to spend their time in the room with the karaoke machine at first, enjoying the performance of Sonnett, Rose and Sam who also choreographed a whole dance to their song of choice. Once Alex arrives at the party, her and JJ [Kelley already left towards the outdoor area] take their time to walk their round through the whole party. It is about seeing people and being seen, and for Alex it is about getting to see Tobin. As chance would have it the dynamic duo fail to meet for the first two hours, and Alex is already kind of worried that Tobin has changed her mind and did not go to the party. On the other hand Alex does not man up to ask anyone about Tobin as she thinks this would be too conspicuous. Though she doesn’t try to avoid him, Alex only has the first personal contact with the football player Servando when they meet at the beer pong table at half past eleven. “So, you never got back to me about my messages”, Servando says handing Alex another beer. “Yeah, sorry, I was totally focused on my first week of college”, Alex shrugs her shoulders. “You’re a little miss perfect, aren’t you?”, Servando adds. Alex has to admit that he doesn’t look bad, she recognized that on the picture already but she’s simply not interested in him rather than maybe having some small talk. “Are you down for a beer pong match, 2 on 2, and if my team wins I get to spend some time with you tonight? Getting to know you better and the other way round”, Serv suggests. Everyone who knows Alex Morgan is well aware of her competitiveness, and though the three beer in prior already are not a good basis for her judgment she agrees to his suggestion. “Sure thing. I’ll be back with a partner in some seconds”, she smiles totally forgetting to demand something in case she wins. She loves JJ but Julie would be even worse than herself when it comes to beer pong and Alex’ eyes desperately search for Kelley O’Hara. 

Tough luck it is that she cannot find the freckled brunette though. Alex stumbles into the kitchen where her eye’s immediately meet with Tobin’s who’s about to get herself another coke light. “Alex, you look amazing!”, Tobin says blushing and scratching her neck while flashing her signature smile. Alex confronts her with her typical puppy dog eyes though, “Are you ready to tag along?” she asks quickly while grabbing the midfielder by her wrist. “Tagging along for what?” Tobin asks baffled once they reach the kitchen door. “Servando challenged me for a beer pong game, and I want you to be on my team! I need you!” she explains while they already approach the table. “Oh sure”, Tobin says quickly while adjusting her snapback. “Ohhh Heath”, Servando and the fellow football player Adam shout, “if you are as good with beer pong as you are on the soccer field, this is going to be interesting!” Alex smirks, finding Tobin and getting her as her beer pong partner was all she needed right now. “What are we playing about, Servando”, Tobin asks while putting her sunglasses on with a cocky smile. “If my team wins I have the honor to spend some time with Alex tonight and get to know her better”, he says, “she didn’t ask for anything in return yet in case your team wins." Tobin looks over her shoulder to Alex, who crosses her arms in front of her, “you have to wash Tobin’s truck for the whole semester if we win! No offense Tobin, your truck is spot on, but this will make life so much easier and I am pretty sure it’s enjoyable to see him wash your truck while we enjoy some iced tea in the sun!” Both of the girls have to laugh. “Ok, no biggie, you won’t win anyway!” Adam snaps. After 20min both teams are down to only one more cup – Alex only scored one cup and was lucky enough that Tobin really was handy when it comes to this game. To calm her nerves Alex voluntarily nearly downed all of their beers. The whole soccer team cheered for their dynamic duo, once a loud “booo”, murmured through the crowd when Servando hit the last cup. Tobin downed it without thinking about it twice. There was still a chance for them to win if Tobin now scored the last cup as well, and they would need to restart with three cups for each team. “Tobs!”, Alex tries to whisper in the midfielder’s ear while she’s leaning into the taller girl, “you have to score that one for me. I am way too tipsy already as if I could stand Servando talking to me for hours now! You can do this!” Tobin flashes her signature smile when she catches the ping pong ball served by Adam. Tobin is sure that she is able to fulfill this request and feels very confident about that throw being encouraged by the team’s cheering. She smoothly throws the ball which rotates in the inner top of the cup, but unluckily drops out of the cup again. The members of the football team are rooting loudly for their guys when Alex can only recognize Tobin’s mouth mimicking a “Sorry, Lex”, when she turns around and leaves towards the garden. Alex wants to follow her, but Servando is already at her side with a second drink in his hand, “Vodka Orange for the missus, here you go. Let’s sit down on the sofa over there”. Alex is not a sore loser and follows him, recognizing out of the corner of her eye that Christen is following Tobin towards the garden, and she leaves out a silent sigh. 

More than 40 minutes later and Alex hasn’t seen Tobin return to the house. Servando wasn’t even a bad guy or anything, but Alex is sure they would only make good friends and also makes this clear to him. Clearing boundaries doesn’t prevent her from having 3 more drinks with him making her even tipsier than before. She excuses herself at quarter to one and heads outside to look for Tobin, nearly tripping near by the pool. Thankfully Christen caught her by her arm, before she landed in the cold water. “Oh damn, Christen, thank god!”, Alex says. She was never happier to see Christen, she thinks at this moment. Seeing Christen in this moment also meant that she spent all the time outside with Tobin. “No worries, Alex, you’re good! She’s down there on the small stone wall”, Christen says, looking into the direction of where Tobin seems to be sitting. Thankfully Christen couldn’t recognize Alex face that turned red. Might they have talked about her? Why does Christen know that Alex is looking for Tobin? Alex doesn’t waste any time to think about any of these questions any further but slowly walks down the hill and blobs down next to Tobin on the wall. Tobin keeps staring on the grass though rather than looking up to meet Alex’ eyes, and Alex nudges her knee into Tobin’s while she murmurs a quiet “Hi”. Tobin seems to relax but doesn’t respond properly. “Thanks for being on my team”, Alex says. “Sorry I didn’t win for you”, Tobin shrugs. “Don’t be sorry. I had fun, I mean playing beer pong with you obviously. Serv is a good guy I have to admit, but that’s it. I, I made this clear to him”, Alex adds as if she owes Tobin an explanation. “Oh ok”, Tobin sighs, she seems to relax even more. “So, having small talk with him was not a punishment or anything. I am sorry that I didn’t come to look for you any earlier. But I am here now to close the party with you at least.” This made Tobin smile. Alex kinda feels brave and takes off Tobin’s snapback and puts it on her own head, “I was looking for you the whole party, and luckily I found you when I most needed you!” “Hey!”, Tobin exclaims – no one was normally allowed to wear her hats, but seeing how good Alex looked made her feel kind of proud that she wanted to wear her cap. Alex was about to take the snapback off, when she felt Tobin’s hand brush her wrist, “Keep it, it looks good on you”, Tobin says with a genuine smile. “Thanks”, Alex says leaning her head on Tobin’s shoulder yawning a bit. “Are you all good, Lex?” Tobin asks, “I’ve seen you nearly fell into the pool”. “You weren’t there to be my lifeguard, Tobs, I am disappointed!” Alex says in a cocky tone, she feels the alcohol take over more and more. Tobin feels Alex starting to shiver and puts her leather jacket over her shoulders after which Alex leans into the midfielders shoulder again. “Tobin?” Alex asks shyly, “do you think I could sleep over at yours tonight?”. Tobin would have expected any kind of question but not this one. She doesn’t have any time to think about it more deeply though, when she feels that Alex shivers more and more due to becoming extremely tired. “Of course, Lex”, Tobin says, helping the smaller girl up, “let’s head to bed then, ok?” Alex nods, and if she knew Tobin would offer it to her, she accepts a piggy back ride back to Tobin’s dorm during which she settles her head on the older girl’s shoulder. 

Once they get back to Tobin’s room, Alex quickly strips down to her underwear and naturally grabs one of Tobin’s shirts and some shorts. Tobin cannot help but stare a bit when Alex gets changed in front of her so undisturbed. Tobin blames the alcohol for how this night ends but hopes deep inside of her that there is more about Alex than her just wanting to be great team mates. Alex already settled in bed when Tobin lies down next to her. Alex snuggles into Tobin’s side and places her head in the midfielder’s neck. “That’s ok, right?” Alex asks drifting to sleep. Tobin nods trying to calm herself down. “Hold me like a pillow! I slept so well last time we shared a bed, Tobs”, are the last things Alex says before falling asleep cuddled up with Tobin. Tobin falls asleep one hour afterwards, being stuck in her thoughts. She doesn’t want to over think the situation but on the other hand doesn’t want to miss out on making a move when it comes to whatever it is between her and Alex. It might be the alcohol’s fault, but Alex wakes up way too early next to a sound asleep Tobin. She takes advantage of the situation and before she leaves Tobin’s room on the desperate search for some pain killers to treat her headache, she takes a selfie with the polaroid camera, still wearing Tobin’s clothes and finalizing the outfit with Tobin’s snapback sitting on the edge of the midfielder’s bed so that Tobin was also in the frame of the picture. She quickly grabs a sharpie and entitles the picture with “dynamic duo at its best” and draws a heart next to it. If Alex would have written down the first thing that came to her mind the picture would show “cuddles at night, soccer at day” or “best cuddle partner in crime” and she would have topped the title with a imprint of her puckered lips as she didn’t take her makeup off, but without any alcohol in her blood she was not brave enough to do so. Though Tobin for sure misses Alex next to her once she wakes up hours later, she cannot help but smile at the sight of the polaroid picture on her night stand. Not only the picture but the feeling about last night makes her heart warm up. When she looks at her phone she sees a message from Alex: “Thanks for last night. I had to leave to treat my headache. Didn’t want to wake you up. You deserved your sleep after carrying me home (again). See you later. [heart emoji]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave some comments. I would highly appreciate it. 
> 
> So, Not only for the sake of the story's course but also based on personal interest - what do you think, it is necessary to come out nowadays when you feel that you belong to the queer community [in which ever extent at all]?


	6. I want you to love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Harry-emergency-meeting going on in this specific chapter.  
> Tobin invites Allie over to bear her heart to her very own Harry.  
> Will she figure out what to do about her existent or non existent feelings for Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, there we go with another update for this weekend.  
> This chapter is rather short as it is most likely a monologue by Tobin.  
> Hope you'll like it anyway! Enjoy your weekend, folks! :)

The next four weeks consist of college classes and team practices only without any special incidents. Alex and Tobin spend a lot of time together, whether being to stay longer after a practice session to get some one-on-one training in to prepare for their real first game of the season, or hanging out at the library together when Tobin is meant to enlarge upon her chemistry tasks. If you asked anyone on the team they would say that Tobin and Alex surprisingly became best friends since they first met on the soccer field at college. Tobin on the other hand by now was quite sure that she is heads over heels for Alex. She carries this feeling off well so far but decides that she should give it a chance to explore whatever there could be between the two of them.

The team has their regular practice session on a Friday evening which is why Tobin invites Allie for a emergency meeting on Thursday night. When Allie arrives with milkshakes and a large pizza at Tobin’s room she is surprised to not be welcomed by any real emergency though. Tobin was chilling in her beanbag reading one of the mandatory writings of her philosophy class. “Harry, what’s the matter? I expected an exploded wardrobe, broken bones, or at least a shattered drawing and paint everywhere. What is the emergency, dude?” Allie questions while handing over the banana chocolate chip milkshake to Tobin. Allie settles on the bed and before indulging into the conversation she spots a certain Polaroid picture on Tobin’s nightstand which she hasn’t removed from its position or put on the wall for 4 weeks. “Dude, are you asleep on this picture? Did Alex sleep over at yours? Wait, is that your snapback and oh, your NJ Devil’s jersey and some of your Nike shorts which Alex is clearly wearing? And that cheeky heart! Spill the tea!” Allie exclaims with a wide grin. Tobin grabs a slice of pizza and sits down next to Allie: “This is the emergency, Harry!”The brunette girl shrugs her shoulders. 

Tobin takes a bite before she starts a long monologue; she makes it clear that it is very important that Allie is a listener in this emergency meeting first of all. Allie nods frenetic while taking a huge sip of her strawberry yogurt shake. “So, I think I got a crush on our very own Alex Morgan. I mean it all started completely downhill during the first practice session, but have you ever looked directly in her bright blue eyes? I lost track of how often I got lost in her eyes, Allie. The picture is from the night of Ashlyn’s party, though she stayed over already after our first practice session – by coincidence though but anyway. When we were working on our assignment from Jill the first night Alex significantly seemed to have changed her opinion of me once she seen me off the field. It was crystal clear that she was very upset with me when we were late for the bus ride but whenever we spent time together it seems as if I’m letting her into my heart and mind more and more. I cannot stop thinking about her and I don’t know whether these feelings that I am exploring are about the ruin the bond that we have as teammates and friends. But I cannot not make a move, Allie. I cannot miss out on a chance of loving her as more than a teammate. And in the case of her not being interested I will just , I don’t know, suppress my feelings and be the best friend and teammate that she could ask for. But, Allie, listen, I am quite sure that she has a thing for me, as well. Maybe she doesn’t know, I do not even know whether she is generally interested in girls, but there is something about Alex Morgan’s actions when we are together that gives me a spark of hope. 

See, you remember the party at Ashlyn’s, right, where I couldn’t win the beer pong game with Alex against the footballers. I left towards the garden after I failed to score the last cup, I simply couldn’t stand the idea of Alex and Servando getting to know each other better. Christen came right after me to make sure I am ok. I didn’t tell her much, but sometimes I think that she can read people like a book. I did not expect Alex to turn down Servando, that wouldn’t have been her, but I was mad about the situation anyway. Alex came to see me once she was done talking to Servando. I have to admit she was quite drunk at that point, can you believe she nearly fell into the pool and Christen saved her? Anyway, she came by and was the one to apologize. She didn’t owe me anything but emphasized directly that she cleared boundaries with Servando about only being friends. Why would she tell me this, why did she want me to know that she only wanted to be friends with Serv? On top of that she was looking for a lot of physcial contact that night. “ Allie furrowed her eyebrows, “She did what? Harry, you have to go deeper into detail if you want me to be your consultant here.” 

“Shut it, Harry, and keep munching on your pizza. I wasn’t even done yet! So, after having the courage to steal my snapback she was resting her head on my shoulders while we kept talking. She said that she was looking for me everywhere at the party once she arrived as she wanted to spend time with me. Allie, all the stuff she was saying was way too clear as if I could be blaming the alcohol. On top of that she then asked me whether she could sleep over at mine and I carried her with a piggy back ride to my room. She has clung to me like a koala. You know, I would have never dared to let anything happen to her, she was not acting like this because of fear. She settled her head on my shoulders all the way to my room and I could feel her even breathing. And then, when it was time to head to bed, she cuddled up with me and asked me whether I was ok with it. Allie, my heart rate shot to over 180 that moment. She said she slept well last time we shared a bed. The morning after our assignment we also woke up cuddled up together. And well, then there was this picture that I woke up to after the party. Alex was already gone, but looking at this picture makes my heart race again” Allie dares to interrupt her again, “Wait what? She left you before you woke up, like a walk of shame?”

“Harry! She went to her own room, yes, but she left the picture and a message for me. It’s not like she did it because she was ashamed of sharing a bed with me. I don’t think so. After that night we also used to spend more together within the week rather than only during soccer related events. Harry, listen, I turned out liking her a lot more than I originally planned. I think about her a little more than I should. Receiving messages from her are my favorite notification. And I mean, you’ve seen that picture. She is so beautiful, Harry, even if she’s hung-over and still wears the makeup form the night before. Her eyes, dude, on one hand I get lost in them and on the other hand they make me shy. I cannot think clearly when I look her in the eyes, and I lose the train of thought. I feel so stupid next to her sometimes. I am sitting in class and she is my favorite day dream. I think about her constantly, whether it is my heart or my mind. Sometimes during the week all it takes to make my day is a glimpse of Alex Morgan! 

All of this is just my subjective mindset though but you’ve seen her on the soccer field, Harry. She is amazing. Sometimes I think she’s more in love with soccer than I am, and dude, let me tell you this is impossible. Alex Morgan is pure passion when she is able to touch a soccer ball! When she receives a cross from any of our team mates it doesn’t matter how the move ends, she puts her thumb up and has this genuine smile to thank the one who passed her the ball. I do not know whether everyone sees it but when Alex is playing soccer she seems to be filled with a joy unlike a lot of other people, Alex has that light within herself that a lot of people are lacking who are willing to become a professional but fail. Alex for sure has a unmistakable love for the game. It is so fascinating to watch her play soccer I nearly get distracted on the field while playing myself. And you know what, when I am spending time with her I just feel so alive. I do not have to change at all when I am with her, I can just be myself and feel comfortable. This is one of the facts that I adore most about her.” Tobin lets out a loud sigh once she was done with her explanation of the emergency. 

“Ok, Harry, listen. You should ask her out on a date. If she says yes, you can clearly explore whatever chances there are for you two to be more than friends. If she says no, you can still tell her that you simply wanted to spend time with her or anything like this. In case she says no, we have a way bigger problem ahead anyway. But we stay positive, don’t we, Harry? Ask her out and go from there!” Allie suggest. “Sounds reasonable, how shall I do this? Do you think writing her a letter is too much?” Tobin asks. “Harry, you’re the philosophy student among us, I am sure you’ll find the right words!”, Allie adds. Tobin nods. When Allie is about to leave for her dorm she asks whether she can borrow Tobin’s hard chill hoodie for the walk back as it became a bit chilly. Tobin shrugs her shoulders with a wide smile, “Sorry, Harry, but it is in Alex' possession ever since. She never gave it back to me.” 

Tobin is quite sure she cannot find the right words while sitting in her room and decides to go for a roadtrip. Normally this kind of roadtrip would have been one of those events that she would love to share with Alex, but for obvious reasons Tobin takes the trip to Cypremort Point by herself. She parks her truck directly at a beach upfront the the gulf of Mexico and starts writing her letter to Alex while sitting on the truck bed. At the next day’s practice Tobin smells a bit like sea salt and when everybody headed towards the field she takes advantage of the situation and places her letter inside of Alex' duffle bag. In this very letter she asks Alex to go out on a date with her on the eve afterwards. After she finished her letter the night before she went for a quick swim in the ocean and during her trip back to the campus she planned a picture perfect first date for the both of them. Now it was up to Alex to say yes to going out with Tobin Heath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alex say, yes? And if so, what kind of date did Tobin plan? :)


	7. Cause it's gonna be me and you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin takes Alex out on their first date. In comparison to Tobin Alex is not out, I mean, Alex did not even consider to like another girl in this extent so far, but Tobin (charming and understanding as we know her) is well aware of the fact of how to behave during their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter turned out to be longer than expected. Hope you'll like it!

Alex notices the letter in her bag once she grabbed some clothes to get changed after practice. She curiously has a first look but when she realizes it is not just a short note but an actual letter she decides to give it a read back in her room. The suspense grows that big while getting changed that she heads out of the locker room without really saying goodbye to anyone, aiming straight for her room. Alex is not stupid, so she was quite sure that the letter had to be from someone on her team as no one can enter the locker room without permission and she secretly hoped it was from Tobin. Reading through the clumsy handwriting makes Alex’ heart beat faster – Tobin included all the things that she told Allie but in a way more poetic way. Even though Alex can still not allocate her feelings towards the midfielder with certainty, one thing is for sure: Alex wants to spend time with Tobin, and only Tobin, and there is nothing she would rather like to explore than going on a date with her. 

When Tobin enters her own room after grabbing a protein shake in the kitchen, she hears her phone buzzing. She gets comfortable on her bed and cannot hide her smile when she reads Alex’ reply: “I would love to go out with you tomorrow night. Next time you are going to spend time at the ocean you gotta take me though. XOXO” Rather than over thinking her response, she shoots Alex a quick heads-up: “Looking forward to it. Dress casual. I’ll pick up at 5pm”. Tobin actually couldn’t believe that she is going to take Alex Morgan on a date, but she had 20 more hours to process this. Tobin doesn’t intend to tell anyone about their date, yet, but Alex cannot resist but tell Julie about the letter and the upcoming evening. Obviously Julie confronts Alex with a cocky “I told you so”, but Alex makes clear that she is not certain about whatever there is between them but that she is very much looking forward to the date. She doesn’t tell Julie everything that is written in the letter because it is somehow too precious for her to share with anyone, but the blonde midfielder seems to understand what kind of affection Tobin feels for Alex. 

It is Saturday 3pm, two hours before Tobin is meant to pick up Alex, when both girls are standing in front of their wardrobe to get ready for their date. Yes, even Tobin cannot contain but be nervous and indecisive about what to wear. When Tobin leans at her truck, waiting for Alex in front of her dorm she is visibly proud of her outfit choice: she wears beige chinos in combination with suspenders, a white shirt, a brown fedora hat, a matching jacket around her waist and a watch as accessories at her wrist. Nervously she awaits Alex to come out of the house. Once the front door opens Tobin flashes her signature smile, greeting Alex with a hug. “You look great tonight, Alex”, Tobin says towards the younger forward being dressed in a casual summer dress and sandals having her hair in curls. “And you smell great by the way”, she adds. “Thank you”, Alex says shyly hoping into the car as Tobin opened the passenger door for her. Once Tobin is rushed around the car, Alex adds, “you look great, as well, Tobin. Not that I don’t fancy to see you in our soccer gear, but you for sure got a sense for fashion”. Though both girls are starting to blush it feels natural to complement each other. “Thank you, Lex. I am glad that you said yes to going out with me today. I was worried about embarrassing myself. And – “. Alex interrupted her, not to be rude, but to ensure that there was nothing to worry or be embarrassed about: “where are you taking me tonight? Are you telling me now?” “Nope, but you can be in charge of music if you want to”, Tobin grins. “That sounds as if we will spend some time in your car?”Alex questions. “Don’t worry; it won’t take us too long. I promise! I hope you’ll like it.” “I’m sure whatever you planed will be great”, Alex says while connecting her phone to the radio. 

Four Tailor Swift songs into the road trip and Alex gets visibly impatient. “Tobin, where are you taking me? Please don’t say you’re bringing me out to the woods to murder me without anyone witnessing?” Alex says furrowing her eyebrow. “Nah, not today. But I meant to do this on our second date”, Tobin laughs. “Jerk!” Alex exclaims while giving the midfielder a friendly punch in her upper arm – the very much toned upper arm. “No, but seriously, I thought taking you out a bit off campus will make it more comfortable for the both of us” Tobin smiles looking over to Alex. Alex nervously plays with some of her curls, “thanks for being so thoughtful, Tobs. It’s not as I don’t want our friends to know or anything, but this is all new and-“. “I totally get it, Lex. No need to worry, ok? Just enjoy the evening with me, yes? Cause it’s gonna be me and you tonight. It doesn’t matter how this date ends, I just didn’t want to miss out on the chance of actually having asked you out. We’ll be the dynamic duo nevertheless, right?” Tobin says twitchy. Alex nods reassuring with a genuine smile on her face. “Oh and by the way, you can already see where we are going. Do you see the lights at the horizon? Turn down the music, you might even be able to hear something already.” Tobin says drumming with her fingers on the wheel. In that very moment they pass by a huge advertisement and Alex cracks up: “Are we going to the funfair in Port Hudson?” “Indeed we do, hope that’s ok?” Tobin asks scratching the back of her neck. “It’s perfect, Tobin”, Alex affirms squeezing the midfielders hand gently on the center console of the truck. 

Even though Tobin has planned everything in her head already, she gives Alex the freedom to opt for whatever she fancies that evening. They start the evening with a bumper card ride, and Alex cannot contain her laugh when Tobin is aiming for the group of bikers who are enjoying themselves during that warm summer evening. After the third round one the bikers helps Alex out of their car and wishes her and Tobin a nice evening giving Tobin a wink and the directive of taking care of her girl. Tobin starts to blush which goes without recognition by Alex who already drags her to the next attraction. Competitive as ever Alex wants to race Tobin on the giant potato sack slide and blames Tobin weight for her own loss. “So, are you saying that I’m fat, Alex Morgan?”Tobin teases crossing her arms in front of her. While undoing Tobin’s crossed arms to link arms with the midfielder she reassures: “No, but you’re way more athletic than I am and muscles weigh more than fat by the way, didn’t you listen during your biology classes? Plus I want to state how unfair your good looks based on athleticism are!” “Is it, huh?” Tobin asks grinning widely. 

While riding the chain carousel Alex seems to have the most fun so far smiling widely. She flashes the plane gesture that she used to celebrate her goal and shouts warmly to Tobin, “Don’t you feel free up here, too? This is such a great feeling!” Having finished the ride and jumping off their seats Alex wraps Tobin in a big hug, “Thanks for the great evening so far, this was such a great idea” she shyly whispers into the midfielder’s ear. Tobin carries her from the platform tightening the hug “I’m glad you’re having fun, Alex”. “You’re having fun, too, aren’t you?” Alex questions. “Of course! Sometimes it’s just hard for me to show. I might be over thinking stuff and I don’t want to do anything wrong”, Tobin shrugs. “There’s nothing you could possibly do wrong when you’re with me, Tobin. Trust me” Alex says tucking her arm into Tobin’s once again. After having been at the fair for nearly an hour the girls opt for something to eat and aim for the corn dog and funnel cake booths. Once they ordered two corn dogs Tobin is about to order the funnel cake that they will be sharing: “Double cream, double chocolate sauce and blueberries, please”. “You sure?” Alex questions. “I believe I’m good”, Tobin answers cockily lifting her shirt to reveal her abs. “Shut it!” Alex snaps while pulling down the midfielders shirt, brushing over her abs maybe a moment too long causing both girls to blush immediately. 

While eating the funnel cake Alex tells Tobin about her most precious memories of going to California State fair as a kid. She cracks a laugh when she elaborates that one time when her dad made the girls giggle that much that Jeri had root beer shooting out of her nose. Once having finished their snacks Alex asks whether they could go to the haunted house now even though she’s well aware of the fact that Tobin doesn’t even watch horror movies. “Sure, they for sure won’t kill me inside. And if so you got a lot of explaining to do why the best midfielder of Baton Bulls disappeared”. Tobin pays for everything they do and after having insisted a couple of times yet, Alex just calmly accepts it from now on, though she thanks her every time nevertheless. Every group is let into the house in a 10 minutes sequence and Tobin and Alex are the next in the queue. “Are you nervous, Tobin?” Alex asks the midfielder who’s nervously playing with her hat. “Maybe a bit”, she shrugs. It’s their turn now and the guy from the cash register dressed as an undertaker opens the front door for them. After having reached the upper floor everything seems fine so far, wool spiders jumping from the ceiling, screams ringing through the floors and some mechanic witches cannot harm any of the two soccer players. Alex is about to complain how lame this is when a 6 foot 5 tall guy dressed as a murder clown with a fake chainsaw covered in fake blood is running towards Alex. She intuitively grabs Tobin’s hand and buries her head in the midfielder’s shoulder while screaming a bit. Tobin cracks a laugh and once the guy approached the two girls he taps on Tobin’s shoulder to ask whether her companion was alright. She gives the guy a thumb up and he vanishes into the corner where he has come from to wait for the next guests. “He’s gone, Lex. We can continue to walk our way downstairs.” Tobin reassures having to grin widely though. Alex looks up to find Tobin’s eyes in the dark, “you’re an idiot! This was a very terrifying clown!”. “I think it’s more the movies that scare me. This is kind of funny out here”, she shrugs. They make their way down to the exit having the one or other encounter with other carnies but Alex never let Tobin’s hand go since the clown and it might make her feel safer than before. 

Once they feel the grass under their feet again both girls leave out an audible sigh. In that very moment Alex also drops Tobin’s hand while they are in the middle of a huge crowd of teenage boys. She flashes an apologetic look, but Tobin knows the struggle offering her a genuine smile, “We’re good, Lex. We’ll do stuff at our pace”. They stroll over the big fun fair when Tobin asks Alex whether she would be interested in riding the big ferris wheel which was secretly Tobin’s most popular attraction. “Can we grab some snacks in prior, Toby? The ride will take more than 30mins and I am sure some cotton candy tastes even better with a great view”, Alex asks with those puppy dog eyes. “Toby, huh? No one calls me that”, Tobin insists though she likes the sound of it. “Then this is the Alex Morgan-special to call you that way”, Alex smiles. Tobin nods satisfied, “I’ll take it. Let’s grab some chocolate covered strawberries as well, ok?” 

Entering their own little cabin Tobin insists to lend Alex her jacket as it might become a bit colder up in the air. Alex accepts it adding, “Next time I should finally think about grabbing a jacket by myself though”. “Nah, you look good in mine” Tobin claims. They haven’t been as close since the last time they shared a bed but it makes both of them feel very comfortable in their own little bubble. Alex unwraps the cotton candy, holding it in her right hand, and searching for Tobin’s hand with her left one. Holding hands she takes a first bite from the cotton candy, offering it to Tobin afterwards. After she has taken a bite, she nervously bites her lip. “Lex, you got something there”. “Where?”Alex asks trying to reach up to her nose with her own tongue. Tobin laughs softly, “There you go”, she says brushing Alex’ cheek with her free hand. Alex’ face turns a bit red but she squeezes Tobin’s hand in reaffirmation. Not even 5 minutes into the ride and they finished the cotton candy. “Told you so, cotton candy with a view was a great decision”, Alex says while she leans her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin nods and after a while of silence [the kind of good silence where you just enjoy each others company] she grabs the chocolate covered strawberries, “do not underestimate my choice of snacks though”. She takes all her courage and offers to feed the forward a small strawberry who shyly accepts. There’s a small moan from the girl who hasn’t moved her head from the midfielder’s shoulder yet “gosh these are so good, Toby”. Tobin hasn’t even finished saying “Told you so” out loud, when Alex starts tickling her. Their ride nearly reached the top and it was a perfect night with a clear starlit sky. Alex does not intend to stop her tickling any time soon when Tobin eye’s drop from Alex piercing blue eyes to her soft lips, back to the eyes, back to the lips. “Now or never”, she thinks, cupping the forwards cheek with her hand slowly moving her face towards Alex’ placing a soft kiss on her lips. She immediately regrets her decision when she cannot feel Alex kissing her back and as a result of that Tobin backs down. “I’m so so-“, Tobin is interrupted by Alex leaning forward and kissing her determined. The kiss is soft and slow at the beginning, being deepened by the course of it. Tobin places her hands on Alex waist while she tangles her hand in the midfielder’s hair nearly losing the fedora hat. Both break the kiss to catch a breath – both of their bodies are rushed with emotions but especially Alex feels some kind of overwhelmed, even colorblind, seeing everything but Tobin in black and white only. Alex nestles her head back into Tobin’s shoulders whispering directly into her ear, “that was, wow. I just didn’t expect you to kiss me at first, that’s all…” They feel the ferris wheel moving faster again being on their way down. “We can do this again whenever you want”, Tobin says brushing Alex’ curls with her fingers. Even though she cannot believe that she just kissed Alex Morgan Tobin feels amazingly calm. Alex presence makes her feel way too comfortable to worry about anything. 

They are not about to leave the funfair as of now so they are heading to the shooting gallery. Tobin pays for 5 shots, if she makes all of them she would win Alex a huge plush dog that she could barely fit on the truck bed. Tobin is about to place the first shot, when Alex grabs her hand and says quietly “an ex of me once won me a giant plush animal it was somehow embarrassing”. “Oh”, Tobin shrugs burying her head between her shoulders. In that very moment Alex wants to take back what she just said seconds ago but squeezes Tobin’s hand instead, “I know you’re way too competitive to miss a shot though”, she adds with a genuine smile. Tobin easily hits 4 out of 5 targets. She looks over her shoulder towards Alex and misses the last shot just by a hairsbreadth. “That makes a rose and a small rainbow-colored plush alpaca for the girl in the beautiful dress”, the older guy behind the counter says handing over the prizes to Alex. “Thank you”, Alex says hugging Tobin tightly. “You missed the last shot on purpose, didn’t you?” “Nah, I was just distracted by a beautiful girl, you know” Tobin says with a wink. Alex whispers a soft thank you into Tobin’s ear and places a kiss to her cheek, “shall we go to the house of mirrors before we head home?” Being in the house of mirrors for about 3 minutes, Toby cockily stands in a corner where she could see her own reflection from every side. She’s about to adjust her outfit when Alex cracks a laugh, “You’re such a player, Toby”. Tobin turns around to face Alex who leans towards the midfielder in a determined manner. Tobin is somehow distracted by all the reflections that she grabs Alex by her waist and pulls her in closer. “Admit it, you like my confidence though”, Tobin says kissing Alex neck shyly. She nods and tilts her head to give Tobin more access to kiss down on her neck, “I do”, Alex says before heading to place another kiss on Tobin’s lips. The break apart leaning their foreheads against each other, “You should have brought your camera, this would have made a great motif” Tobin laces their fingers together leading them out of the attraction, “I prefer to treasure this as a memory!”

They return to the campus 30mins later. Tobin is about to take the turn towards Alex’ dorm when she squeezes their laced up fingers. “Can I stay over at yours, tonight?” Alex questions. “Ehm, sure, if this is what you want”, Tobin reassures. Once they parked in front of Tobin’s dorm she jogs around the truck to open Alex’ door. Tobin is about to grab Alex’ hand but resists from doing so and only brushes Alex’ hand with the back of her hand, smiling shyly. They enter Tobin’s room and Alex’ blue eyes seem to turn into a piercing grey when she pushes Tobin’ up the wall kissing her determined. The kiss easily gets a bit more eager, when Alex slides her tongue into Tobin’s mouth and starts fumbling at the edge of the older girl’s shirt. Tobin cannot contain but moan into Alex’ mouth in surprise. Alex on the other hand impatiently lifts Tobin’s shirt over her head to reveal her toned body. She starts trailing kisses down the girl’s neck toward her collarbone when Tobin stops her. “Hey, Alex, everything at our pace, you remember? I really think we should take our time with this”, Tobin says, while rubbing her thumb over the back of Alex’ hand, “there is nothing you have to prove to me or anything” she adds kissing Alex’ cheek softly. Alex’ eyes turn shy and back to their usual adorable blue when she looks Tobin directly in the eyes “I don’t know. I might be used to speeding things up with guys that I ended only hooking up with because they never really have been interested in me. I’m sorry, I-“. Tobin strokes her thumb over Alex’ lip, “I just wanted to reassure, this is us, you and me Lex. Don’t compare it to anything else. First, I do not want to hook up with you. And second, this doesn’t mean that we cannot explore each other’s bodies a bit. But I definitely think we should take our time with everything else if we want to make this work. I mean, in case you want to make this, ehm, us work….” Alex nods shyly kissing Tobin softly. 

The both of them end up stripped down to their underwear, exploring each other’s bodies before they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Tobin might or might not have left two hickeys on Alex’ body being an eager explorer. The next morning they wake up tangled up in each other and Tobin greets Alex with a soft kiss. After having had a coffee in bed, because Tobin Heath doesn’t function without coffee, Tobin snaps a quick selfie of the two of them cuddling in bed with her polaroid camera to add to her wall. Alex grabs a sharpie and writes down “the morning after a picture perfect first date”. “So, may I take you out for a second date?” Tobin asks in a cocky voice. “If you’re lucky”, Alex says, placing a soft kiss on the midfielder’s lips before heading out to her own room. “I feel very lucky currently”, Tobin replies. 

They have a practice session that Sunday afternoon, and Alex is already changing in the locker room, being surrounded by Kelley, Moe and Emily. She is about to put on her practice shirt, simply being in her sports bra when Emily snaps: “Baby horse, is that a hickey there at the bottom end of your sports bra? Who have you been with last night, this looks like super fresh” All attention on her Alex quickly tugs her shirt over her head to hide her red face. “Are you sure this isn’t just a bruise? I thought I’ve seen her in Tobin’s car late last night on campus, maybe they just practiced again?”, Moe states without thinking about it twice. Alex quickly wants to switch from her joggers to her shorts when Kelley shouts while simultaneously wrenches the shorts from Alex’ grip: “There’s a second one on her inner upper leg, look!” “Kel, give me my shorts back, now!”, Alex exclaims when they can hear Jill blowing the whistle. In this very moment Tobin enters the locker room late as always, with her cleats in her hands. “Heath, we know what-“, Kelley was about to say pointing towards Alex who still was only standing there in her briefs visibly trying to hide the hickey, when she gets interrupted by Jill. “Tobin, 5 extra laps for you, you know the rules!” Tobin laces up her cleats quickly and starts warming up. At the point where she reaches Alex on the tracks, who luckily runs her laps by herself, Tobin flashes her signature smile “Next time I’ll consider to place hickeys where no one can see them, ok?” Alex is about to respond when Tobin speeds up to not make anyone question what they might be talking about and continues running her laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what is your picture perfect first date?
> 
> Story-related question, which secret do you think will be spilled in the next chapter "Baby I tell you all my secrets"? 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! :)


	8. Baby I tell you all my secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin shares her thoughts on God and her belief with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you'll enjoy the next chapter though it ended up being shorter than expected. :)

The following week on campus welcomes both of the girls with busy schedules. That week there is no game day for the team but they'll have extra practice sessions on Saturday and Sunday. Tobin and Alex decide to just go with the flow rather than over thinking anything and they try to spend us much time with each other as possible which mostly ends up with studying in either of their rooms. As easy as it sounds they are just comfortable around each other and the time spent together gives them all the reasons to be happy. Alex might or might not have spent the one or other night over at Tobin's quickly leaving in the early morning for no one to recognize at that point of time.

It is Saturday evening after practice when they are cuddled up in Tobin's bed, the midfielder reading one of her mandatory lectures for her philosophy class hands laced up with the blue eyed girl who settled her head in the older girls lap, when Alex asks a question. "Toby, would you like to go out for a nice breakfast date with me tomorrow morning?" Tobin sets the book aside when replying: "I'm sorry but I can't. We can make it a brunch or lunch date though. I'd love to take you out, Lex." "You never seem to be around on Sunday mornings, I recognized your truck is always gone when I'm on my early morning run. What are you usually up to?" Tobin softly lifts Alex' head up so that they both sit up in bed, "I'm out of town going to church, one that accepts the way I'm living my life." The scales fell from Alex' eyes, how could she ask such an obvious question - Tobin had a cross necklace laying on her night stand if she wasn't wearing it and there was a rosary at her truck's rear view mirror, Alex might not have taken it into account but now she thinks that Tobin also prays before every game starts "Oh, yeah. Sorry for the stupid question", Alex falls silent. After a heavy silence, the forward then adds, "I would love to go out for lunch with you then, Tobin. But I don't want you to be in a hurry because of me. We can simply spend the day together till it's time for practice". She genuinely smiles and laces up their hands again. With her free hand Tobi signalizes that the younger girl shall get comfortable again. When she is about to cuddle up with her it's Tobin's time to speak again, "I know you're not overly religious Alex, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about what we're doing here. You know I'd tell you all my secrets if you wanted to hear them" "Can you tell me about church and you being religious? Would that be, OK?", Alex asks. Tobin nods pulling her in a bit closer.

"You know, my family is very religious. I think I never missed a service if it wasn't for a good reason. When I turned 15 I realized that I was gay and I had the urge to talk someone besides my family. Though I know that a brick building doesn't determine my worth, I was glad to find someone to talk to in my local community rather than having to search for a new safe haven. I was already well aware of the fact that my relationship to God is mine and mine only and that no one's opinion would determine if God loves me or not but I felt more secure once I was able to open up to the female priest at our protestant church. Outside of church it was more common to me to be confronted by judgment and feeling pain later on because I wanted to stand up to my decision of my sexuality, therefore I was even more thankful for my church being open minded and supportive. 

The first thing our priest said when I opened up to her was that everyone is welcome. Everyone is loved, worthy and wanted. These words took a load off my mind. 

She had a lot to tell me and I was fascinated by her worldview being a married Christian priest. At some point she stated 'the question is not whether gay Christians exist. It is simply how will church respond to them'. She said that whoever would come to her her answer will always be 'we are church, you are home here'. She explained to me that Moses was given the 10 commandments to sum up sins but there are over 125 sins described within the Bible. And though it's easy to point the finger and say homosexuality is a sin, this is not what the holy words say. And even if it was the following is also stated: 'all have sinned and all fall short of the glory of God. [Paul] The good news is that God shows his love for us in that while we were sinners, Christ died for us' [Romans 5:8.]. So, it is the Bible that states everyone sins and God is aware of that but he sent his son to die on the cross for us and forgive us our sins.

The fact that everyone sins is a rational thought, you know. I think everyone should have grace with themselves and never let someone throw the first stone. I continued to talk to our priest one-on-one till I actually moved out from my parent's and it helped me grow a lot as a person. I first came out to myself, then to God, to church and then to my family and friends. This way of coping with my feelings made my faith grow even stronger. 'The truth is God loves you no matter what. He made you the way you are for a reason. Don't make anyone feel as if you're not worthy of his love. There's nothing anyone could do to turn him away from you.', some of the words our priest back home shared with me are deeply rooted within me. They keep me strong and faithful.

But as everyone of us might know not everyone is of the same opinion. I'm driving 30mins out of town every Sunday since being at college to visit the service at a gay-friendly church. The closest church to college is not that open minded and is rather of the opening that you can't love God and be gay,or thinks that that it questionable how I could believe in God if he doesn't believe in gays. Fueled by my early experience I know that these people are wrong, or at least not the ones that I should surround myself with. This is why I'm never around campus on Sunday mornings but in Livonia. People make us feel bad sometimes, guilty ashamed or embarrassed when thinking about gay Christians. You aren't choosing a side here, you aren't doing anything wrong and you shouldn't have to pick between love and God. I don't want to be labeled by anyone who doesn't know me, like for real. We have to show others grace through their understanding and pray for them to be able to see the wider picture - Love is love.

Love is not made to be put in a labeled box with boundaries. Love is not a sin. We choose to love and we have the ability to love. It's the greatest gift to ourselves and to others. If I wouldn't be able to love myself for who I am I couldn't open up to anyone else and love them. Life is a journey and I wouldn't be where I am today if I wasn't supported by church and my community back then. I went to the service with my first girlfriend without ever thinking about fear or shame. I felt accepted and at peace with myself. With most sins it wasn't hard to pinpoint the damage they cause, and whoever states that same-sex relationships are a sin, shall show me whatever damage is caused by them. In my opinion these relationships are fueled by positive motives and traits, like faithfulness, commitment, mutual love and self-sacrifice. Where's the harm with that?"

Tobin pauses for a second and exhales deeply after that monolog. Alex snuggles into her a bit more and softly kisses her cheeks. 

"Religion is a big part of my life, Lex. This will never change. Living my truth does not only impact me but the ones around me. I wouldn't be who I am without my faith. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be quite the soccer player if I ever lost my faith. I don't know where I would be, who I would be if it wasn't for my trust in God. I'm not here to go out and shout out verses of the Bible to anyone. Religion is a more private part of me, in case that makes sense. I accept all the people who look down on me in their judgemental manner for my choice of how to live my life. My faith is my safe haven no matter what. But I'm not here to enforce that belief on anyone. As long as people in my surrounding accept my faith that is all I am asking for. And I am quite sure I can make Sunday brunches a thing if you'd like me to. I know how mich you like your blueberry pancakes especially on a Sunday, Alex".

Alex feels the urge to speak up, but is not quite sure what to say. Tobin is right, she herself never has been a deeply rooted religious person but she understands and respects the older girl's belief. "Thanks for sharing all of this with me, Tobin", she says reassuring with a soft squeeze of their hands, "it really means a lot to me to get to know you so deeply. It's very admiring how your faith lifts and boosts you. I would never want you to change anything of your religious routine. You shouldn't change anything for anyone, Toby. Just let me know if you need time for yourself and I'll grand it. And coming back to that offer, yes, I would love to make brunch a Sunday thing for us. I mean eventually, you and me could go to brunch together, uhm you know". Tobin shifts her fore- and middlefinger under Alex' chin and tilts her head up that they can share a soft kiss.

"WE should make that a thing for sure. Don't worry, OK? Nothing has changed - we take our time, step by step. You don't have to label something that you are not certain about. But I'm quite sure that I'll appreciate every moment that I'm allowed to spend with you. Just like right now. I couldn't ask for anything better at this very moment.", Tobin states genuinely. 

"Me neither, I wouldn't want to have it any other way", Alex reassures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter was found in Instagram on the following profile @herandgod.


	9. Cause I'm the only one that understands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex take their relationship to the next level. The midfielder shows the blue eyed girl how much she's falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone coping with the Covid-19 crisis?
> 
> I'm sorry for the belated update but there have been a lot of changes within my work life lately and I was engrossed in other thoughts than this fan-fic tbh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway.
> 
> Everyone, stay safe!

Tobin and Alex keep their relationship to themselves and don't even among the two confirm being each other's girlfriends. Nevertheless, what there is between them feels right for both soccer players. Alex talks to Julie about the whole thing though who has been swearing to keep it a secret.

Alex is studying for their business management test when Julie knocks on her door. She gets comfy on the younger girls bed and is about to indulge into studying as well, when she recognizes the hoodie that Alex is wearing. "Lex, you wore that the day after the assignment with Tobin. Is that actually hers?". Without even blushing she admits, "it is but I don't intend to give it back that soon. It's sooo comfy". "You two are actually really cute and such a good fit. I mean judging by what you are telling me. It's not like, uhm, you know, you made the whole thing official yet or anything."  
"JJ it's not that easy you know. I mean, I'd love the team to know, all the guys I'm surrounded by here on campus and so on. But it's a total different level when it comes to my family and friends back home.", Alex shrugs. "She makes you feel loved doesn't she? What's the big deal about her being a girl?" "Do we really have to discuss this now? But yeah you're absolutely right, when I'm with Tobin I don't have to worry about anything. It's just so easy in some ways. I never felt that positive about myself with any guy yet and I mean as you know, most of them were only hook ups anyway", the brunette admits. 

After that day's practice session Tobin stays behind to let one of the physio therapists have a look at her sore shoulder. Alex agrees on meeting her in the midfielder's room later that evening. As Julie forgt one of her books in her locker in the changing room, she has her first one on one encounter with her best friend's love interest. "how's your shoulder Tobin?", the blonde girl asks. "everything good, just wanted to have a quick check up. What's up, Julie?", Tobin questions while lacing up her shoes. Julie cannot contain but burst it out "You're making Alex happy, Tobin, you know that right?". Rather surprised by that approach silence fills the room before Tobin replies: "she makes me happy, too." "I thought you were so good with words. I expected a bit more", Julie laughs. "Well, uhm, I didn't expect us to be talking about Alex and me to be honest", Tobin shrugs, "I try to show her all those great aspects, about uhm love I mean uhm dating someone..." Julie offers her a genuine smile, "and I heard you're very good at this. You know, Alex is not an expert in the whole dating thing. She always prioritized soccer and seemed to have met boys who only had hook-ups in their mind. It's such a shame acually. But even better she has found you now, to make up on all these idiots", she says finishing off with a wink. "She mentioned something like this. I mean, I don't want to push her with anything or so - but I don't want to be a secret for ever either." "I do understand. Give her some time and keep treating her the way you do, she will become comfortable enough to come out", Julie advises. 

In the morning of the following day Alex receives a quick text, "Lex, are you free tonight?". She quickly replies to her favorite midfielder, "date night, tonight? <3". "indeed, only the best for you. I'll pick you up at 7 pm, bring a jacket or even a blanket this time". Alex thinks to herself for what purpose she shall bring a blanket but doesn't waste too many thoughts as she is sure Tobin's plans can never be bad. 

Before picking Alex up she shoots her another short message saying that she shall dress comfy. She herself dressed in a baggy jogger, a crewneck and black bomber jacket and welcomes the younger forward with a genuine smile when Alex takes her seat on the pillion. Tobin lowers the volume of the music playing as if that was needed to be granted a kiss. "What are we going to do tonight?", Alex asks once she connects the aux cable to her phone. "I planned on going to the drive-in theatre. And then you could stay over at mine if you wanted", Tobin smirks and adds, "Look, I got pillows, and blankets and snacks to get comfy on the truck bed". "Sounds perfect, babe", Alex says while she's searching for the older girl's hand on the center console to hold it. Tobin thinks to herself that she could get used to being called babe and definitely sees what Julie means about giving Alex time and treating her right. 

30 minutes into the movie that Alex was talking about constantly since one week and was hoping someone would end up going to see with her, Tobin and Alex are cuddled up nicely having eaten nearly all the snacks already. Alex is cuddled up on top of the midfielder being simultaneously interested in the movie and the girl. "thanks for planning this.", she says while kissing a trail down Tobin's neck, "this is the perfect date night so far". Tobin's attention is all on Alex by that time when she carefully slips her hand under the blue eyed girl's shirt and runs her fingers over her back, along her shoulders down the spine circling around the hip which makes goosebumps arise on Alex' back. "I'm glad you like it" she adds. "I do. And I like you very much, Tobin", Alex says shyly when the sun alligns with the horizon and the sky glows in a sensuous purple and red. She kisses the midfielder softly who only gets to speak afterwards and gathers all her courage: "Alex, I do like you very much as well and I'm very certain about the fact that I'm madly falling in love with you. I know that I've always been saying that we do everything at our pace, and nothing has changed about that but do you want to be my girlfriend?" Alex doesn't have a reason to say no as she knows how understanding Tobin is and that she'll grant her time to come out which is why she responds the following:"I would love to call you my girlfriend and I would love our team and the others on campus to know. Just give me time to come out to them by myself, yeah?". "Of course, Lex, I don't want you to loose the comfort between us, like ever.", the midfielder adds not giving any attention anymore to the movie at all. 

Their kisses become more heated and Alex fumbles at the bottom of Tobin's shirt, while she shifted her hands lower from the forward's back down to her booty." I thought you were begging to see this movie? ", Tobin teases. "why see the movie if I could have something way more tempting?", Alex replies while shifting her hands under the older girl's crewneck to run fingers over her defined abs. Tobin lifts Alex head by her chin and kisses her deeply, when she whispers in her ear: " what do you think about getting back to my dorm?" Alex nodds her head eagerly, "sounds like a plan". Tobin kindly asks Alex to tidy up the truck bed to have time to shoot the other girls from her dorm a text which does say something along the lines of "I venmoed you 50 bucks. Go get pizza or do whatever but don't be in our unit when I get home in 35 min, OK? And stay out a bit late ;)". 

The drive back to the campus is the usual, music blasting from the speakers, holding hands on the center console, lowered windows which make the wind mess up their hair but one thing was different - after some time Alex got quiet and stared out of the window. There were million thoughts racing through her mind: will I be good enough for her, why does the thought of having sex with tobin suddenly make me so nervous, will I do something wrong and such like. Tobin lifts their hands and kisses the back of Alex': "Everything OK, Lex? What happened that you're so stuck in your head?"

She's about to reply nothing without looking into Tobin's direction when the midfielder adds: "don't try to to fool me, kay?", she draws circles on the back of Alex' hand, "you don't have to be nervous. But first and foremost we don't have to do anything you don't want to." It's 10 more minutes till they get back to the campus and as always Tobin's words seem to calm Alex down, "it's not that, I do want that, I want you, but I - I don't know. There's so much going on in my head right now". She can't really explain herself properly nor does she want to look stupid in front of her girlfriend. "There's no need to overthink anything. You cannot do anything wrong or so. Believe me.", Tobin says when they arrive in front of her dorm. "Could you do me a favor though? Stay in the car for 10 more minutes, I'll come back and pick you up, OK? Don't get lost in your thoughts! I'll put on a Taylor Swift Playlist for you". Tobin walks around the car and motions to Alex to lower the window a bit more, once done Tobin kisses her softly - "See you in a bit, babe! And don't forget we can still just end up watching a soccer game in bed", Tobin winks while heading towards the main door. Even there has been no intention to push anything Tobin had prepared for this evening and sensed it might come after that particular date so that she finishes all preparations in even less than 10 minutes to Alex' sake of overthinking. Alex is just checking her under garments and comes to the realization that it could be worse, when Tobin is back at the car opening the passenger door and reaches out to Alex to help her out of the car. 

"I may lead the way", Tobin says after softly placing another kiss on Alex' hand. It seems oddly quiet for a Friday evening in the dorm which calms Alex down though. She doesn't expect anything special when they walk towards Tobin's room but is smiling from one cheek to the other when she enters the well-known space: strings of lights and candles light up the otherwise dark room, the bed got stocked up with additional pillows which make it look even more comfy, on the chair next to the work desk Tobin already neatly placed Alex' favorite clothes to wear while she's sleeping having a toothbrush on top of the pile of clothes, and soft music is playing. "Oh, Tobin - you didn't have to", Alex gets cut short by a soft kiss from her girlfriend who replies in between, "I wanted it to be perfect. I want to make you feel comfortable". "It's perfect", Alex adds while Tobin closes the door behind them. 

Tobin grabs both of Alex' hands and leads her to the bed. Tobin sits down at the edge and Alex gets comfy on her lap. The midfielder places soft kisses behind her ear down her neck and asks: "do you want to continue what we started earlier?", Alex simply nodds in response tilting her head to reveal more skin for Tobin to trail kisses down. It's not like they haven't seen each other multiple times in their underwear being in the locker room or during their regular sleep-overs in the past weeks, but Alex appreciates Tobin's athletic body each time anew. By now they are both sitting up right in Tobin's bed when she is about to speak: "You trust me, right babe?" Alex reassures with nodding her head being a bit out of breath from the intense kissing session so far. "So, once we're both stripped down to nothing I would like to blindfold you. If you want us to stop or want to take it off just let me know. Communication is key. But let me tell you, I know so far you're not linking sex with relationships and it might not have always been the best experience yet. I just want to let you experience with all of your senses how eagerly I'm falling in love with you." She pauses for a second but while directly looking into the piercing blue eyes which turned a shade darker Alex kisses her keenly. "we get to undress each other first though, right? I don't want to miss out on the unwraping a present part", she smirks. "unpacking presents first, everything else second", Tobin says with a genuine smile on her face. "Thanks for putting so many thoughts into this, Tobs", Alex says before she lifts the midfielders sports bra over her head. While kissing deeply Alex hands trail up from Tobin's abs to her bare chest when the midfielder easily unclasps the younger girl's bra removes the said piece of garment and is now lying on top of her breathing heavily again. 

Without wanting to rush she slides her fingers down Alex' ribs over her waist and slips down her briefs easily while the forward lifts up her hips a bit. "Gosh you are so beautiful, Alex.", Tobin says softly, "I have to get some more things once I blindfolded you, OK?", Tobin adds while leaving a trail of kisses down Alex' upper body down to her belly button. "Hmmhmm", Alex nods while she props herself up on her elbows to have a proper look at her girlfriend. "So I gonna strip down in front of you now, blind fold you, get some more things from the kitchen and then join you back in bed again, O-", Alex interrupts her before she could even finish the sentence. "Nope, as I said I want the whole unwrapping of presents part", she counters towards the midfielder in a cocky manner who is currently standing in front of the bed. Alex gracefully gets up from the bed and kneels down in front of Tobin who might be a bit in shock and not able to move. Alex grabs Tobin's ass with both of her hands and kisses eagerly from her belly button to the side of her hips reaching Tobin's briefs with her teeth lowering them slowly. Once done she gently gets up to take in the whole view of her girlfriend's body. "That was so sexy, babe", Tobin whispers into the forwards ear. As Alex is not someone to play against the rules she gets comfortable on the bed again and waits for Tobin to blindfold her. "Remember there's nothing we have to do, we can stop at any-", Tobin says when Alex pulls her closer into a deep kiss into which Tobin is softly moaning. "I know", Alex says once she releases her girlfriend to catch her breath. 

Tobin gently blindfolds Alex with a scarf and returns to her room with a couple items after 3 minutes already. She closes the door behind her and locks it just in case. There's a smile on her face that differs from her signature smile but it isn't any less genuine when she sees her girlfriend naked in her bed (being blindfolded I might add). Tobin lowers her body on top of Alex who cannot resist but move her hips. "I've got something for you to eat, babe", Tobin says, "I will feed you". While she caresses Alex naked body with one hand she feeds her chocolate covered strawberries to her with her other hand. Alex moans a bit into the first bite, "oh these are nearly as good as the ones that we had on the ferries wheel". "I'll take this as a compliment for self made snacks", Tobin says cheekily, while kissing her girlfriend eagerly, letting their tongues dance a little tango in their mouths. In prior she might have enjoyed some warm chocolate sauce by herself which isn't left undetected by the forward, "Uhhhm, these kisses taste like chocolate sauce, babe", Alex moans a bit more. Tobin disconnects their mouths to pleasure her girlfriend with some more shares of kindness and affection before she brings another thing into play that she brought in from the kitchen. "are you ready for more senses?", Tobin asks. 

Tobin is back in her former position kissing Alex when she slides a small ice cube down Alex upper body between her boobs down to the belly button where she let's it melt. It makes Alex' body shiver and her mouth release another moan. "you could have warned me at least", Alex mumbles inbeetween kisses. Tobin smirks while she sucks on another ice cube: "So you're warned now, right?". In that very moment she lowers her face and sucks a trail around Alex' boobs and gently takes her hardened nipple in her mouth. "Oh my God, fuck, don't stop", is the only thing Alex can say in that very moment while tightly grabbing the bed sheets. And Tobin doesn't have any intention to stop this action when she smoothly switches to the left breast and massages the right one with her hand. If Alex doesn't know better she would be able to come just by Tobin caressing her breasts. Tobin quietly enjoys seeing her girlfriend like this. "Do you mind if I work my way a bit down your body, babe?", she asks for permission with an eager kiss while letting her cold tongue slip into Alex' mouth. Alex confirms with another quiet moan and Tobin blows out one of the candles before running her fingers over Alex' upper body, down her abs, circling the belly button and teasing a bit around her hipbones. She settles her head on the forwards shoulder and whispers, "pre-warning", when she intentionally sucks a hickey on Alex' neck while simultaneously dropping some candle wax around the girl's belly button. Both actions reward Tobin with another moan. "I'm sure you can cover this hickey with a scarf, babe", Tobin teases. 

Alex' whole body is covered with goosebumps and she's in eager anticipation what there is still to come. "You good, babe?", Tobin asks to reassure her girlfriend is still comfortable. "I'm not used to that much teasing but I cannot complain yet", Alex says. "We will get over the teasing phase soon", Tobin smirks. There's one more thing placed on the end table that Tobin wants to use before she gives Alex what her body is craving for. She gracely picks up the feather and strokes it over Alex' mound of venus. "Oh my God, Tobin, you're doing things to me I can't even.", Alex moans. Tobin continues to stroke the feather over Alex inner thighs when the forward spreads her legs a bit more. "Enough of the teasing, I will take the blindfold off now, OK?", Tobin whispers in her ear lying on top of Alex feeling how wet she already is. She takes off the blindfolds and looks directly into Alex amazing eyes who are still turned into an eager dark shade. 

Tobin licks her way down Alex body and is back inbetween her legs. She lowers her head and gently sucks at Alex' clit and carefully brushes her tongue through her folds. Alex grabs the sheets impulsively with one hand and tangles the other one in Tobin's hair. "Ohhh, Tobin, don't stop", follows a load moan while she throws her head back. Tobin seems to naturally figure what Alex likes, fast and a little rough, no hesitation in regards of of the pressure on her clit. Alex seemed very close to an orgasm when Tobin propped up on her elbows with that cheeky smile on her face "you're so hot, babe", she smirks while licking a trail up to Alex neck. "God, Tobin, I'm so close", she moans into Tobin's mouth when she can taste herself on Tobin's tongue. Alex eventually leaves scratches on Tobin's back when two of her fingers are slowly pushed inside of the forward. After finding her rhythm she adds a third finger and curls them when she found the spot that brings Alex over the edge. Alex' hips stutter when she feels the wave of her orgasm crash over her. She groans Tobin's name in such a pleasure and loud manner that if her roommates where around, at the latest now would have known of the two soccer players. Alex sighs and her head drops to snuggle on Tobin’s shoulder when the midfielder cuddles up besides her. The aftershocks of what she experienced some seconds ago make her shiver and twitch and Tobin’s fingers rubbing circles on her back just make her feel unbelievable comfortable. Alex is sure that this night has been about way more than just sex and she is grateful that Tobin showed all of that to her. 

"how do you feel, babe?", Tobin whispers into Alex' ear. "amazing, thank you, Tobin", Alex shyly responds, "I never felt so desired before." "I promise you, I'll never get tired of this", Tobin adds. When they are all cuddled and tangled up in each other Alex yawns a bit as response of her body to what she just experienced. "Wouldn't it be my turn now?", Alex asks snuggling closer into Tobin's neck while placing kisses all over it. "There are still enough opportunities for that to come. Let's catch up on some sleep, OK, babe?", Tobin reassures before they both drift to sleep. Little does she know that this opportunity already comes after 3 hours of sleep. Tobin's so turned on by anything that her girlfriend does that she feels as if she's cuming like a 14-year-old school boy. But there's nothing she is ashamed of because she is allowed to call the hottest girl on campus her girlfriend.


End file.
